Mi historia en canciones
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Capítulo 9 "Que hay detras" Kagome "Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto del vehículo pero solo sintió como unos brazos la alzaban con rapidez y el viento comenzaba a golpear su rostro…"
1. Aqui

_**Aquí**_

Ya hacía más de una hora que todos estaban dormidos. Todos habían logrado conciliar aquel tan esperado sueño luego de un arduo viaje, todos a excepción de ella.

Suspiró con frustración. Otra noche más sin poder dormir.

Se enderezó lentamente mientras observada a su alrededor. Como ella bien había dicho, todos dormían apaciblemente.

Esperó unos instantes a que el sueño llegase, pero no tuvo suerte. Bufó con molestia. Al parecer tendría que hacer lo de todas las noches.

Se levanto cuidadosamente y sacó un pequeño aparato que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Su madre se lo había regalado con motivos de su cumpleaños hace un mes… ¡y vaya que le había sido útil en esos últimos días! Por falta de tiempo tuvo que pedirle a su hermano que la ayudase a cargarlo con música, pero como suponía, el pequeño había puesto todas las canciones más tristes y melancólicas excusándose que ese era el tipo de música que una "chica" tendía a escuchar.

Bueno, no podía negar que le ayudaba a dormir un par de sanciones y listo.

Suspiró rendida. Encendió el pequeño IPOD rosado-su madre había pensado que aquel color era sumamente femenino y adorable para una jovencita como ella- se colocó los audífonos y dejo que la música comenzara a sonar a la vez que se volvía a recostar sobre el viejo saco de dormir, que compartía con el pequeño kitsune.

Solo un par de baladas sin sentido, de amores perdidos y casi corta venas que te hacían desear lanzarte desde un precipicio. Sonrió divertida. Derrotaba iba a apagar el aparato cuando una nueva melodía lleno sus oídos. Era dulce y tan delicada que la hizo estremecer. Se enderezó paulatinamente, sintiendo como la melodía la llenaba totalmente.

Una voz profunda se dejo escuchar. La azabache cerró los ojos, en esos instantes solo se concentraría en escuchar la letra.

_**Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó**_

_**La música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

_**Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**_

_**Aquí tan vivo estoy**_

Instintivamente abrió sus ojos chocolate y poso su mirada en la persona que dormitaba justo al frente suyo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía dormir de aquella manera tan despreocupada y apacible. Aquel joven era la razón por la cual seguía continuando aquel tan odioso viaje. Era realmente impresionante como su dorada mirada la dejaba sin aliento cada vez que se posaba en ella o cuando le otorgaba una de aquellas sonrisas tan arrogantes, que al principio detestaba, pero que ahora sin ellas no podía vivir. Siempre que sus miradas se encontraban era como si todo se desvaneciera y se sentía más viva que nunca.

_**La vida va, los sueños morirán**_

_**al mío digo adiós y sin saber…**_

_**que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró**_

_**y hoy por siempre ya se…**_

_**que solo quiero… tenerte… aquí**_

Sonrió con cierta ironía. Era verdad, los sueños siempre mueren y la vida se va a cada instante. También era cierto…desde el instante que entendió cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella renuncio a todos sus sueños, ir a la preparatoria, luego a la universidad para así tener un trabajo digno. Abandono su sueño de ser alguien en la vida, renunció a dejar de ir tan seguido a la escuela, a ver a su familia… solo por estar con él…solo para compartir cada instante junto a el…porque ella solo quería quedarse allí…a su lado.

_**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

_**Y este sueño también nos separo**_

_**Tu allá…y yo… aquí…**_

Miró el cielo totalmente estrellado. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado que él correspondía a sus sentimientos? ¿Qué ambos estaban juntos…y felices? Incluso muchas veces al despertar, sentía que todo aquello era real…buscaba con intensidad aquella mirada ámbar, solo para encontrarse con los ojos desconcertados del hanyou y preguntándole que demonios le pasaba…

Recién allí caía en cuenta que solo eran sueños…y eso la destrozaba.

Aquellos sueños se encargaban de alejarla un poco más de la realidad, pero a la vez la hacían entender su cruda verdad. Aquellos sueños también la ayudaban a desligarse de aquellos sentimientos albergados hacia el…sin mucho éxito…

La imagen de Kikyo no tardo en hacerse presente en su memoria. Sobre todo cuando escuchó la ultima frase de aquella estrofa…

El estaba allá…con Kikyo…y ella estaba aquí...viéndolos como unían sus labios con extrema dulzura cada vez que se encontraban.

La música de vals se hizo presente llenando sus delicados oídos. Aquella música inevitablemente la hacían soñar de nuevo.

Podía verse junto a Inuyasha, bailando al compás de aquel hermoso vals…sin dejar de mirarse…un momento mágico solo para ellos dos…

_**Y como enfrentar la realidad**_

_**Si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh**_

Abrió los ojos de súbito. Observo a su alrededor y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos. Como siempre, se había dejado llevar por una ilusión…

Centro su cristalina mirada en el apacible rostro del hanyou…escuchó que llamaba a alguien levemente…y su corazón sufrió un vuelco.

Sabía perfectamente a quien nombraba…

Bajo su mirada y mordió su labio inferior tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

Cada día, cada instante que pasaba, perdía a Inuyasha…y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza…tratando de disipar aquellos pensamientos…

_**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

_**Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**_

No podía soportar más aquella maldita agonía. No podía seguir engañándose con sus malditos sueños infantiles que cada vez la dañaban con mayor intensidad al verse rotos en un solo instante.

Debía dejar de soñar…dejar de ilusionarse que algún día…aquel hanyou deseara o bien soñara lo mismo que ella…

Nuevamente el hanyou murmuro un nombre entre sueños… haciendo que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por las blancas mejillas de la joven mientras la última estrofa se dejaba escuchar.

_**Yo aquí…**_

_**Yo aquí…**_

_**Y tu…allá…**_

Sí…ella seguía allí, esperando. Mientras él…estaba a millones años luz, junto a quien realmente amaba.

La música dejo de sonar…al igual que el pequeño aparato. Al parecer se le había gastado la batería. Eso significaba que no tendría música hasta que pudiese volver a su época para recargarlo.

Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su blanca piel. Bruscamente se limpio con la manga de su uniforme.

Aquella canción era de ella…había sido escrita para ella…era solamente de ella…sonrió con cansancio.

-oe…-la voz ronca del hanyou la estremeció-… ¿sucede algo…?-pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz al ver el semblante triste y sombrío de la joven miko

-no…-negó levemente la chica

-entonces duérmete…es muy tarde para que estés despierta…-sentenció con irritación el peliplateado mientras cerraba sus ojos para recuperar el sueño

Kagome espero paciente unos instantes. Pudo notar que el hanyou nuevamente había logrado conciliar el sueño. Sonrió levemente.

-yo aquí…-repitió la joven para si para luego depositar su cristalina mirada en el hanyou…-…y tu…allá…

Una vez dicho. Se recostó en el gastado saco y se dejo llevar por el sueño mientras una solitaria lágrima caía con lentitud hasta caer en la vieja tela y secándose sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras que nuevamente la voz del hanyou se hacía presnete, murmurando el nombre de a quien incesantemente había comenzado a llamer en sueños…

-Kagome…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jamás en mi vida había escrito un sonfic…espero que les sea de su agrado u.u

La canción se llama "aquí" y es de la película "Encantada"

Realmente es hermosa *¬* 

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…^^

Espero comentarios 


	2. Una bella cancion de cuna

_**Una bella canción de cuna**_

Sus diminutas extremidades aleteaban incesantemente tratando de alejar aquellos sueños que lo atormentaban.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban por su rostro angelical y leves gemidos escapan de su boca.

Aquella era la cuarta noche que ocurría, pensó una joven de cabellos azabaches. Se incorporó con lentitud y fijo su mirada chocolate en el pequeño kitsune que dormía a su lado.

Pesadillas… eso era lo que el pobre estaba teniendo, pesadillas que no lograban que alcanzara el descanso que un niño de su edad necesitaba.

Siguió aleteando, dando golpes imprecisos al aire y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Kagome se estremeció ante aquello. Aquel pequeño sufría en esos sueños. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar los rojizos cabellos del niño para tratar de calmar un poco su miedo.

Ante aquel contacto tibio el niño se sobresalto y abrió sus pequeños ojos verdes con asombro. Las lágrimas aun recorrían su rostro y el sudor cubría su pequeño cuello.

-¿estas bien…?-preguntó de manera maternal la chica que aún acariciaba sus cabellos

-¿K-Kagome…?-el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos y se refugio en el cálido pecho de la chica…-Kagome…-hipó

-shhhh…-dijo la muchacha mientras trataba de calmarlo-solo fue una pesadilla…tranquilo Shippo…

-Kagome…y-yo…y-yo…

La joven miko observo el pequeño rostro del kitsune. Había dejado de llorar, pero los sollozos aún continuaban impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Tenía sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados, como si aquello lo ayudase a escapar de aquellas imágenes, como si así pudiese sentir más aquel calor que ella le transmitía con toda la ternura del mundo.

Kagome acurrucó más al pequeño y besó su cabeza con ternura. Sintió que este se calmaba lentamente, hasta que sus sollozos se detuvieron.

La joven poso sus ojos nuevamente en el kitsune, quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿estas mejor…?-preguntó con ternura. Shippo asintió levemente- ¿quieres contarme que estabas soñando? –Pudo sentir como su cuerpecito se tensaba y escondía su rostro aún más en su pecho-Shippo…-suspiró. No quería presionar al pequeño para que le contase, al parecer, aquel sueño lo había perturbado mucho

-Kagome… tu… ¿jamás me olvidaras verdad?

Aquella pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a la miko. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo así…?

-Shippo… ¿pero que…?

-me refiero que…-la pequeño levantó su cabeza y posos sus orbes verdes sobre el rostro de la chica-…jamás me dejaras de recordar…a pesar de que vuelvas a tu época y todo termine…tú aún me seguirás queriendo ¿verdad? No te olvidaras de mí…

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa ¿a caso esa era la angustia del pequeño? ¿A caso eso era lo que le causaba aquellas pesadillas?

-no Shippo…-contestó la miko a la vez que acunaba al pequeño kitsune-…jamás me olvidare de ti…eso nunca lo dudes

-se que algún día tu tendrás que irte…y dejarnos Kagome…pero…-cerró sus ojo fuertemente-…

-¿Shippo acaso es eso lo que te causa pesadillas?

El pequeño asintió levemente. Kagome lo miró con ternura y besó su cabeza.

-siempre sueño que te vas…que me dejas…me olvidas…y…-hipó-yo…al menos…quiero tener el consuelo de que…siempre estaré en tu memoria Kagome…

-y siempre lo estarás Shippo…-sentenció con seguridad la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-no se que ocurrirá el día de mañana pero…se que siempre estarás en mi corazón…porque eres mi pequeño Shippo…eres mi pequeño hijo…-sonrió- no importa cuan lejos este…o cuanto tiempo pase…tu y los demás siempre estarán conmigo siempre…

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del pequeño. Lagrimas que mostraban felicidad, pero también cierta angustia…angustia de lo que podría pasar en un futuro lejano, angustia de que aquellas palabras se las llevase el viento.

Kagome era su madre. Si, ella era su madre, ella le enseñaba, le acunaba, le mimaba, le retaba… lo cuidaba, lo quería, lo protegía como una madre protege a su hijo.

No quería que ella…ella menos que nadie se olvidase de él…

La miko comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos del pequeño, lloraba con angustia…angustia que ella no sabía como disipar.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Comenzó a tararear una leve melodía captando la atención del pequeño.

-"_**Hermosa flor…pureza sin par…tu sueño yo he de velar…"**_

Shippo observo a la joven miko, la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-"_**brisa de abril…ven a descansar…en mis brazos duerme ya"**_

Las lágrimas habían cesado totalmente. La joven fijo su mirada en el pequeño y lo acuno tiernamente sobre su regazo.

-"_**te protegeré…con mi amor…duerme pequeño que algún día crecerás…"**_

Sus pequeños ojos verdes se fueron cerrando con lentitud. Aquella voz…aquel calor lo hacían sentir protegido. La imagen de su madre vino a su mente por breves instantes para luego dar paso a la imagen de la joven miko sonriéndole.

-"_**tus…pequeñas palmas…lindas flores son…"**_

El kitsune se dejo llevar por el sueño con lentitud. Imágenes fugaces de sus momentos con sus amigos pasaban una y mil veces por su cabeza…miles de recuerdos y vivencias que había compartido por aquel grupo que ahora era su familia. Pero la imagen que más se hacía presente era la de ella…la de su madre…la de Kagome.

-_**"y tus mejillas…rosadas…la primavera me hacen sentir…"**_

Sí, porque para él eso era aquella chica. Su madre. Ella con su amor y sus cuidados se habían cubierto aquel espacio vacío que quedo en su corazón, después de ver a su madre morir. Ella se había encargado de llenar ese espacio para que su sufrimiento fuese menor.

-_"__**tu rostro es…una hermosa flor…llena de candor de abril...**_

**_Te protegeré…con mi amor…duerme pequeño que algún día crecerás…"_**

El pequeño se dejo vencer por el sueño. Por lo que pequeños ronquidos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios. Kagome rió levemente y lo acostó sobre su saco a la vez que lo arropaba y se acostaba a su lado.

-"_**Hermosa flor…pureza sin par…tu sueño yo he de velar…**_

_**Brisa de abril…ven a descansar…en mis brazos duerme ya**_

_**Te protegeré…con mi amor…duerme pequeño brilla para ti…ya laluz"**_

Vio como una leve sonrisa surcaba los labios del pequeño.

-Ma…má…-balbuceó este a la vez que se acurrucaba junto a ella

-duerme mi pequeño…que mañana nos espera un largo día

Besó tiernamente su pequeña frente y se dejo llevar por el sueño junto aquel pequeño, quien seguía con su alegre sonrisa.

///////////////////////////////

bueno, aqui dejo otro sonfic ^^

espero que les haya gustado :D


	3. Toma mi mano

_**Toma mi mano**_

Cerró el libro con cierta brusquedad y suspiró con cansancio.

Solo estaban a un par de días de llegar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, por lo cual quiso aprovechar ese tiempo para poder estudiar algo antes de poder volver a su época.

Ojeó la cubierta del pesado libro y un gesto de frustración se hizo presente en su rostro. Era imposible aprenderse todas esas malditas ecuaciones en tan solo un par de días…estaba loca con solo intentarlo.

Echó a un lado el grueso libro y se dejó caer de espalda, mientras posaba su brazo sobre sus cansados ojos.

Era de noche, de seguro todos sus amigos estaban durmiendo. Observó la habitación vacía y suspiró pesadamente.

Aquella tarde habían conseguido llegar a esa aldea y como de costumbre, el monje se había encargado de conseguir un lugar para poder alojarse.

Se sentó con pesadez sobre el futón y estiró sus brazos. Necesitaba caminar y despejar su mente antes de intentar dormir un poco ya que tantas ecuaciones le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza algo molesto.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió con cierta lentitud y salió del lugar mientras observaba a ambos lados del amplio pasillo que en esos instantes permanecía oscuro.

Caminó hacia el ala izquierda, en donde minutos antes habían pasado para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku habían decidido compartir el mismo cuarto ya que según el hombre que les dio alojamiento las habitaciones eran limitadas. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su pequeña "fuga" ya que su cuarto estaba en sentido contrario al de ella.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, hasta llegar a los amplios jardines de la posada.

Una leve brisa meció sus alborotados cabellos azabaches haciéndole cosquillas. Aspiró ampliamente el frío aire del lugar, disfrutando su pureza para luego exhalarlo con lentitud.

Posó sus descalzos pies sobre la fría hierba del gran jardín y comenzó a caminar con lentitud. El cantar de los grillos acompañaba sus pasos y su respiración pausada. Sus ojos chocolate se concentraron en el gran cielo estrellado que aquella noche le hacía compañía.

Aquella maravilla era escasa, casi nula en su época… eso era lo que más amaba del Sengoku Jidai, la gran belleza que este poseía en sus prados, en sus montañas, en sus lagos, y hasta en su mismo cielo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo que corría por aquel lugar. Se acercó con lentitud y dejó que sus pies tocaran el frío líquido. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir aquel contacto. Se acuclillo frente al riachuelo y luego llevó un poco de su cristalina agua hacia su rostro dejando que ésta lo bañara por completo, haciéndola despertar un poco.

Parpadeó tratando de secar aquellas gotas que se escurrían por sus pestañas impidiéndole enfocar con claridad. Restregó con su puño sus finos ojos para lograrlo con mayor rapidez y eficacia. Una vez que lo logró centró su mirada en el estrellado cielo perdiéndose entre los brillantes luceros de aquel oscuro manto.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dispuso a volver a su habitación cuando una silueta captó su atención.

Una joven de cabellos castaños, caminaba lentamente a unos cuantos metros de ella. Llevaba su cabeza gacha y su mirada castaña centrada en el suelo. Un aire lleno de tristeza y melancolía la rodeaba.

-"Sango…"

Kagome vio como la chica se perdía entre los amplios follajes de aquel jardín. Rápidamente se incorporó y la siguió. La castaña se dejó caer sobre una roca que estaba juntó a un pequeño lago. Posó su mirada en un punto fijo en el cielo, sin poner atención a la gran belleza que este presentaba. Suspiró con tristeza y un leve susurro escapó de sus labios, acompañado de una solitaria lágrima.

-Kohaku…-hipó

Nuevamente aquel jovencito abarcaba sus pensamientos. Su pequeño hermano… aquel muchachito cobarde y tímido que siempre le alegraba el día con su candida sonrisa.

¡¿Cómo aquel chico inocente se había convertido en una maldita marioneta?! ¡¿Cómo su alma se dejó corromper por los deseos perversos de aquel hanyou llamado Naraku?! Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de ella…de su hermana?!

Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, a pesar de sus intentos por contenerlas. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, tan sola…

Una suave pero fría brisa meció sus cabellos haciéndola estremecer. Instintivamente se abrazó para así poder brindarse algo de calor, aunque sin éxito.

-Sango…-llamó una voz tras su espalda

La castaña secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y voltio a ver el preocupado rostro de su amiga-Kagome…lo siento ¿te desperté?

La miko sonrió. Lentamente se acercó hasta la castaña y se sentó a su lado. Luego posó sus grandes ojos chocolates en el hermoso cielo ante la atenta mirada de la exterminadora.

-no…-contestó al fin-…estaba estudiando…y salí para distraerme un poco

-ya veo…-susurró la chica

Un breve silencio reino entre ellas. La azabache no despegaba su mirada de aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, mientras que la exterminadora la observaba expectante.

Kagome por fin posó sus ojos en la joven y sonrió con dulzura.

-cuéntame Sango… ¿por que estas triste?

La aludida desvió su mirada-…te equivocas Kagome…yo…no estoy triste ni nada por el estilo…

-aja…-bufó la chica con ironía-…entonces… ¿tu lloras por nada? Eso no es propio de ti…

Sango la miró irritada y ofuscada. Se levantó de súbito y gruñó un "buenas noches" mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la posada.

La azabache suspiró sonoramente y observó como su amiga se alejaba con lentitud. De un brinco se incorporó y la siguió.

La castaña estaba a punto de ingresar a los amplios pasillos cuando una mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió. Rápidamente voltio a ver a la miko que le otorgaba una dulce mirada.

"_**Toma mi mano  
ya todo estará bien  
no debes llorar"**_

-Sango…sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo…no debes llorar amiga…no estas sola

La exterminadora la miró con sorpresa. Kagome soltó su muñeca, mientras la castaña bajaba su triste mirada y suspiraba dejándose caer sobre la fina madera de aquel pulcro pasillo. Las lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron en sus castaños ojos, nublando su mirada. Posó sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar con angustia, con dolor, con rabia. Sentía que no podía contener más aquello, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacar toda esa pena que sentía.

"_**Sé que es difícil  
pero yo estaré aquí  
no te sientas sola"**_

La azabache se estremeció al ver como su fiel y fuerte amiga se derrumbaba por el dolor. Se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo sobre los finos hombros de la exterminadora, quien al sentir aquel contacto escondió su cristalina mirada en el hombro de la joven miko.

-entiendo tu dolor Sango…pero recuerda que no estas sola…nos tienes a nosotros…me tienes a mí-susurró la chica mientras acariciaba de manera maternal los largos cabellos de la chica-…yo siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesites...por eso ya no te sientas sola…

"_**Si todo esta mal  
y no puedes mas  
puedes buscarme"**_

La castaña alzó la mirada y vio como la joven miko le sonreía con sinceridad. Nuevas lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, por lo que volvió a esconder su mirada en el pecho de la joven azabache. Kagome acurrucó a la castaña y siguió acariciando sus cabellos.

-recuerda que somos amigas… siempre que te sientas triste, sola, enojada, feliz y quieras que alguien comparta aquello contigo…no dudes en buscarme-dijo la miko con sinceridad…_**  
**_

"_**Sé que tu en mi lugar  
lo harías también  
sin pensarlo"**_

Sango sollozó con más ahínco. Tenía tanto dolor guardado en su pecho, que por más que intentaba tranquilizarse no podía. Kagome sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a la joven que lloraba sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué Kagome…?-preguntó entre sollozos la castaña captando la atención de la miko-… ¿Por qué siempre estas a mi lado? A pesar de todo siempre estas allí…siempre me brindas una palabra de aliento…siempre…-la chica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes y sinceros ojos de su amiga

-porque es la ley de la amistad-contestó la miko ganando una confusa mirada por parte de la exterminadora haciéndola reír levemente-… sé que tú harías lo mismo por mi… sin pensarlo si quiera…

"_**Sé que duele caer  
y hoy estoy aquí para ti  
como ayer como hoy **____**  
sabes que puedes buscarme**_"

La castaña sollozó nuevamente pero con menos intensidad que antes. Por lo que la joven miko sonrió con dulzura. De entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño pañuelo y se lo entregó.

Sango lo observó unos instantes, vaciló al principio pero finalmente terminó por aceptarlo. Secó sus lágrimas y ahogó un leve sollozo entre aquel diminuto pedazo de tela.

-Kohaku…-susurró la castaña mientras su mirada se opacaba aún más-…estoy…angustiada por él…y-yo…n-no se que…que vaya a suceder cuando lo vuelva a encontrar-dijo mientras apretaba entre sus puños el pañuelo-…Kagome…tengo miedo de…matar a Kohaku… y si eso llegase a pasar no lo resistiría…no de nuevo…-hipó nuevamente la chica

-te entiendo Sango…se que te duele… y es por eso que me encuentro aquí…para ayudarte a soportar esta situación… -consoló la miko- hasta que todo esto acabe… siempre estaré aquí para ti…sabes que puedes buscarme cuando quieras…

_** "Se lo que sientes  
y aunque parezca así  
no es el final**_ "

Kagome tomó las finas manos empuñadas de la exterminadora y les dio un ligero apretón. La castaña la miró y sonrió levemente.

Aquella joven miko siempre estaba allí cada vez que necesitaba consuelo, cada vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien, cada vez que necesitaba desahogarse…

-entiendo tu temor…pero este no es el final…-animó la miko-…aunque todo se vea negro, siempre hay una luz de esperanza… es por ello que no quiero que te derrumbes así Sango…

"_**Esto no es fácil  
pero yo estaré aquí  
no te sientas sola**_ "

La miko centró su mirada en el cielo, que comenzaba a tomar un leve tono anaranjado, anunciando el próximo amanecer. La castaña la imitó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el fino hombro de su amiga.

-se que esto es difícil Sango…pero eres una mujer fuerte… y recuerda que siempre estaré allí para ti...

La aludida asintió levemente. El llanto había cesado por completo…por fin sentía que toda aquella presión sobre su pecho había desaparecido. Había guardado tanto llanto y tanto dolor. Ahora se sentía ligera y cansada. Como un mutuo acuerdo, ambas se levantaron lentamente y comenzaron a caminar por los amplios pasillos de la posada. Se detuvieron en la primera habitación del ala derecha, que correspondía a la joven exterminadora.

La castaña sonrió levemente y entró a la habitación con rapidez, dejando a la azabache sola en los solitarios pasillos.

La miko bostezó con pereza y emprendió marcha hasta su cuarto. Sabía que no podría dormir, ya que el amanecer había llegado por completo.

Se dejó caer sobre el suave futón mientras volvía a bostezar. Estaba cansada física y psicológicamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud, el canturreo de las aves le parecían ya bastante lejanos. Estaba al borde la de la inconciencia, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó.

-¡ya levántate Kagome tenemos que irnos!-gruñó el hanyou

La azabache lo miró fríamente haciéndolo estremecer para luego suspirar con cansancio. Aquel día iba a ser bastante largo.

…………………………………….---------------------……………………..

"_**Sé que tú en mi lugar  
lo harías también  
sin pensarlo"**_

Salieron de la hermosa posada con rapidez, ya que el hanyou los había prácticamente arrastrado para que se levantasen.

Kagome bostezó con pereza y restregó sus ojos para tratar de despertar.

-Kagome…-llamó una suave y cansada voz tras su espalda

La aludida voltio a ver a la joven castaña que la miraba con algo de remordimiento. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a la joven exterminadora. Dejando que el monje y el hanyou se adelantaran.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó afablemente, a pesar de que estaba con un humor de perros

-lo lamento mucho…por mi culpa no pudiste dormir…

Un breve silencio se hizo presente. La joven miko se detuvo abruptamente al igual que la exterminadora. Posó su mirada chocolate sobre las hermosas nubes blanquecinas que revoloteaban sobre el azulino cielo.

- no tienes por que disculparte…-dijo la chica tomando por sorpresa a la exterminadora-… sé que harías lo mismo por mi Sango…

"_**Sé que duele caer  
y hoy estoy aquí para ti  
como ayer como hoy  
sabes que puedes buscarme"**_

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, levantando también aquellas hojas que se habían desprendido de los gigantescos árboles de aquel amplio bosque.

Sango sonrió tímidamente y abrazó a la joven miko tomándola desprevenida. Kagome parpadeó para luego sonreír. Antes de que pudiese corresponder aquel abrazo, la castaña se había separado y le sonreía de la manera más sincera.

-sé que duele Sango… pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo…-dijo la miko con honestidad-…búscame cada vez que necesites hablar…no importa si estoy ocupada, dormida o enojada…solo dime que necesitas conversar y allí estaré para brindarte mi hombro…

Antes de que la exterminadora pudiese contestar a aquellas palabras sinceras de amistad, la voz del hanyou se hizo presente.

-¡¡OIGAN ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN ALLÍ PARADAS?!!-gruñó- ¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!

Kagome miró al hanyou con irritación-¡OYEME TU NO ME HABLAS ASÍ!-gritó mientras rápidamente se acercaba a él y empezaba a discutir, dejando a la exterminadora sola.

La castaña rió por breves instantes. De entre sus ropas sacó el pequeño pañuelo y lo miró con dulzura.

-"gracias…Kagome…"-pensó a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa surcaba sus finos labios.

-¡Sango!-llamó la azabache sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡voy!-respondió la castaña mientras corría para alcanzarlos

Aquellos eran su familia. Y aquella miko del futuro había dejado de ser su amiga…para convertirse en su hermana.

-----------------------------……………………..

No se porque este me costó un poco más que los anteriores =/…incluso es más largo =P

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

La canción se llama "Toma mi mano" y es de Belanova ^^

Ahora sin más que decir me despido :)

Matta ne!!

Ninfa__Oscura


	4. Grita

_**Grita**_

Palmeó sus mejillas tratando de despertar consiguiendo que estas tomasen un cierto tono rojizo. Suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el incómodo saco de dormir. Observó el gigantesco libro de historia que yacía abierto justo en la mitad y lo miró con fastidio.

¿Cómo era posible que estando en el Sengoku Jidai, no supiese nada de lo que estaba registrado en aquel inmenso libro?

Apoyó su rostro, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Estaba cansada. Ese era el quinto día que no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que debía estudiar. Se acercaban las finales, y la única forma de que pudiese aprobar el año era que sacara sobresalientes en todas las materias.

Miró nuevamente el libro e hizo una mueca de cansancio. Eso era imposible. ¡La única forma de hacerlo era estudiando el día entero, sin descansar si quiera! ¡Y no tenía tiempo para eso! ¡Es más no tenía tiempo para nada! En el día buscaban la perla y en eso se iba todo su valioso tiempo. Lo único que le quedaba era estudiar de noche.

Suspiró con resignación y atrajo más a si la mole de papel. Apoyó su mentón sobre este y emprendió nuevamente la hostigosa lectura.

Un ruido la turbó. Esperó unos segundos antes de examinar el lugar. Luego se fue incorporando lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

Todo estaba igual…a excepción de que faltaba alguien. La azabache fijó su mirada hacia el frente y vio como una figura se dejaba caer en las cercanías del río donde decidieron pasar la noche. Lentamente se levantó y caminó hasta aquel que al igual que ella, no podía conciliar el sueño.

El pelinegro se dejó acariciar por la fina brisa de la noche, manteniendo su mirada perdida en un punto fijo en el río que se hallaba frente a él. Suspiró con desgano para luego observar su mano derecha.

Aquella mano maldita que hasta hace poco lo estaba haciendo temer, estar inseguro de su futuro. ¿Que pasaría si no conseguían derrotar a Naraku a tiempo? El solo hecho de pensarlo le aterraba. A pesar de estar conciente de que quizás algún día esa maldición acabaría con él, el miedo estaba allí, siempre estuvo allí presente desde el día en que vio morir a su padre.

Empuñó su mano maldita y dejó escapar lo que parecía un gruñido ahogado. Tenía miedo… miedo de morir y dejar todo a mitad de camino, de morir y dejara sus amigos solos en la batalla, de morir y dejar a…

Una punzada cruzó de lleno su corazón por lo que inmediatamente posó su mano sobre su pecho. Su rostro se llenó de terror al pensar…si el moría ¿Qué sucedería con aquella exterminadora? ¿Qué pasaría si por eso debía abandonar a la única mujer que ha amado en toda su pervertida vida?

Dejaría de escuchar su voz, de ver sus ojos, sentir su calor, verla reír, llorar, gritar, golpearlo, pelear, celarlo… dejaría de ver a su querida y amada Sango.

-¿Monje Miroku?-llamó levemente una voz tras su espalda haciéndole voltear con rapidez ¿Cómo no se había percatado de su presencia?

-S-señorita Kagome…pensé que dormía-la azabache sonrió

-¿puedo sentarme?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír

-claro…-contestó el houshi devolviéndole el gesto

La joven miko se dejó caer con cierta pesadez a su lado. Centró su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo y se quedó contemplándolo por varios minutos.

Miroku por su parte volvió a concentrarse en observar la corriente del río, sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor.

Una leve brisa sopló jugando con los cabellos de la azabache, la cual retiró un travieso mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

Miró de reojo al ojivioleta, que yacía perdido en sus pensamientos, al parecer olvidando que ella estaba allí.

Miroku era una persona admirable, nunca demostraba temor, ni tristeza, nunca se veía que fuese a flaquear ante nada. Pero últimamente, su mirada llena de picardía y dicha se encontraba opaca, sus sonrisas ya no eran sinceras como antes, es más, se atrevería a decir que eran forzadas.

Bajó su chocolatosa mirada hasta la mano derecha del houshi. A pesar de que él no lo dijese, sabía a la perfección que era aquella maldición lo que lo tenía en vela.

"_**Hace días que te observo,  
he contado con los dedos,  
cuantas veces te has reído,  
una mano me ha valido"**_

Desvió su vista al mismo punto que el pelinegro y suspiró sonoramente, captando la atención de este. Kagome siguió observando el frente, era un poco difícil abordar un tema tan delicado y estaba algo inquieta.

Lentamente le devolvió la mirada al monje que la observaba con expectación.

-¿sabe…? Últimamente no lo he visto como antes…

-¿a que se refiere?-preguntó con falsa inocencia. Sabía la perfección a que se refería, pero no deseaba que otros se metiesen en sus problemas, no era justo.

-pues… antes solía sonreír con sinceridad…y con mayor frecuencia… ahora…pues han sido contadas las veces que lo he visto feliz…

-¿eh?

El ojivioleta parpadeó con asombro. ¿Había sido tan obvio? No, al contrario se comportaba como siempre, seguía siendo el mismo pervertido que hacía enojar a la castaña cada vez que su mano se "depositaba" en cierta parte de su escultural anatomía, seguía flirteando con las aldeanas, seguía consiguiendo hospedaje en las mansiones de las aldeas a las que llegaban… ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta?

Su rostro se ensombreció súbitamente, y desvió su mirada.

"_**Hace días que me fijo,  
no se que guardas ahí dentro  
a juzgar por lo que veo,  
nada bueno, nada bueno"**_

Kagome al ver aquella reacción se tensó. Al parecer no había sido prudente inmiscuirse en aquello, pero… ¿Cómo podría dejarlo así? De todas maneras aquel hombre era su amigo, pervertido, pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

-l-lo siento…-balbuceó con nerviosismo-…y-yo creo que hablé de más

El hombre no respondió ofuscándola brevemente. El jamás había sido grosero… pero eso no la hizo moverse de aquel sitio.

-no se que será lo que te está perturbando… pero sé que no es nada bueno ¿verdad?-la miko lo miró de reojo, él seguía sin mirarla-…no sirve de nada mostrarse siempre fuerte ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano colapsarás…

El houshi por fin la miró con cierta diversión. ¿Aquella muchachita le estaba enseñando? ¿Quién lo diría?

Sonrió levemente y levantó su mano derecha para mirar su palma con detenimiento y extremo cuidado. Kagome centró su atención en lo mismo. Había dado en el clavo…sabía que aquella maldición era lo que lo tenía preocupado.

Miroku después de breves instantes empuñó su mano maldita, la mano que día a día le estaba acortando la vida y que ahora…le estaba haciendo temer. Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que se tensara apretando la mandíbula con tal fuerza, que Kagome creyó que la había escuchado crujir…entrecerró sus ojos que ahora se mostraban fríos y inexpresivos pero aún sin apartarla de aquella que era su sentencia de muerte.

La miko exhaló levemente y posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la empuñada del monje, sobresaltándolo y centrando al instante su mirada violeta en los ojos chocolates de aquella chica que lo miraba con intensa angustia y a la vez calidez.

"_**De qué tienes miedo,  
a reír y a llorar luego,  
a romper el hielo,  
que recubre tu silencio"**_

La azabache le dio un ligero apretón transmitiéndole confianza, y luego sonrió de aquella manera única, de esa forma que solo ella tenía para hacerlo, otorgándole una paz y tranquilidad absoluta.

-¿Qué es lo que lo angustia monje Miroku?...-preguntó al fin-… ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene tan asustado?

El houshi tardó en contestar, nuevamente la tensión se había apoderado de sus músculos. Suspiró largamente tratando de así calmarse un poco-…es…complicado Señorita Kagome…-contesto poniéndose de pie y avanzando un poco más a la orilla del río

-¿complicado?-repitió algo confusa mientras fruncía levemente el ceño- no lo sería si me lo explicara con detenimiento…

El silencio reinó unos instantes, tensando más el ambiente. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no hablaba con sinceridad? ¿Por qué rehuía tanto de una mano amiga? ¿Es que a caso no era capaz de darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo? ¿Qué contaba con el apoyo de todos?

Se puso de pie con lentitud y se plantó junto a él observado hacia la misma dirección que el joven monje, quien parecía estar incomodo por la insistencia. ¡Pero ella no lo dejaría así! Ella sabía lo que era estar sola y no contar con nadie que pudiese ayudarla… así era como últimamente se estaba sintiendo…y por ello se desesperaba cada vez que veía que sus amigos caían en aquella maldita agonía del sufrimiento y la soledad.

-¿Por qué no simplemente por una vez…confías en alguien Miroku?-el aludido abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y la miró-… ¿Por qué temes que los demás te veamos como eres realmente?... ¿por qué por una vez en tu vida no dejas de lado aquella careta que muestra felicidad en todo momento?

"_**¡Suéltate ya! y cuéntame  
que aquí estamos para eso,  
"pa" lo bueno y "pa" lo malo,  
llora ahora y ríe luego."**_

Miroku por primera vez quedó sin palabras. Un nudo se le posó en la garganta haciéndolo tragar con infinita dificultad y dolor.

Kagome posó una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió de manera conciliadora. El hombre la observó unos instantes y luego suspiró con pesar…debía admitir que necesitaba sacar aquello que lo perturbaba, aquello que lo estaba ahogando ya desde hace algún tiempo.

-tienes razón…-susurró débilmente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la azabache pudiese escucharlo-…he estado muy preocupado…pero es inevitable…-su voz se quebró y nuevamente fijó su mirada en su mano derecha

-¿es por el agujero de tu mano?-el hombre asintió-… ¿a caso…a caso se está?-balbuceó algo inquieta

-no…-el houshi se dejó caer sobre la fina hierba y observó las luciérnagas que volaban alrededor de aquel río, iluminando de manera mágica el entorno-…Kagome…-la aludida se tensó por breves instantes, exhaló profundamente para luego sentarse junto a él-…yo vi a mi padre morir por esta maldición…-un crudo silencio se formó entre ambos, la azabache parpadeó algo sorprendida para luego bajar la mirada con cierto arrepentimiento, no deseaba que aquel hombre tan dicharachero y pervertido, se entristeciera más por su culpa. Al ver que la miko no decía nada, prosiguió-…desde entonces el miedo de ser absorbido se situó en mi corazón…pero…-tragó con dificultad-…de cierta manera no me preocupaba tanto mi muerte…es más… en mi mente solo estaba la idea de deshacerme de Naraku, pero no por miedo…-se removió nervioso en su lugar y entrecerró sus orbes violetas-…sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría aquel día, pero tenía la esperanza de que antes de eso tendría un hijo para que lograse conseguir lo que yo no pude…

-no hables como si estuvieses a punto de morir Miroku…-bramó nerviosa la azabache-… ¡sabes que aún hay tiempo!

-¡¿pero cuanto Kagome…?!-vociferó casi fuera de si llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza y sujetándosela con fuerza y desesperación-… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más podría quedarme?! ¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Quizás dos?!

-n-no lo sé…p-pero…-balbuceó nerviosa, ¡como deseaba quitarle aquella angustia!- debes tener fe de que todo saldrá bien….no estas solo…

-es fácil decirlo pequeña…-sonrió con ironía-…tú no estas en mi situación…

Kagome se crispó y se levantó de manera abrupta captando su atención de lleno-… ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!-el hombre parpadeó sorprendido-… ¡te comportas como el baka de Inuyasha! ¡Orgulloso e irónico! ¡¿Piensas que nadie entiende tu dolor?! ¡¿Qué nadie sufre por tus preocupaciones?! ¡Por si no te has enterado allá…-gruñó apuntando hacia el campamento-…hay una mujer que desea un futuro junto a ti! ¡Que sueña pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado! ¡¿Es que a caso no piensas en ella?!

-Kagome no metas a Sango en esto…ella no tiene nada que ver…-su voz fue cortante y fría advirtiéndole que se detuviese, pero aquello la alteró aún más

-¡eres un maldito egoísta Miroku!

El houshi la miró totalmente anonadado. ¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Por no querer involucrar ni preocupar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo? ¿Por no querer involucrarla en su tortuoso tormento que crecía día con día? ¿Por no querer que se amarrará a él más de lo que debía, por miedo a morir y dejarla sola…?

Kagome pareció leer su mente. Exhaló tratando de tranquilizarse y centró su mirada nuevamente hacia el campamento. No podía permitir que aquel hombre se dejara morir… el había hecho una promesa con aquella que era su amiga… ¡más bien su hermana! No podía rendirse así como así…

-eres egoísta-repitió haciendo que el hombre se tensará aún más, antes de que este pudiese hablar para contra rebatir aquello, ella lo interrumpió-…piensas que es lo mejor para Sango que…no se entere de tus sufrimientos…la alejas día con día con tu indiferencia y tus actitudes… y te rindes así de fácil…

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-preguntó aún sin entender

-digo…-tragó tratando de controlar su ira-…que no eres capaz de pensar en otro dolor si no en el tuyo…Sango está preocupada, aunque no lo creas ella ha notado tu indiferencia y tus actitudes agrias… y se siente sumamente dolida por la poca confianza que has tenido para con ella…-esperó que el houshi hablara pero este permaneció en silencio-…te has dejado abatir por el miedo y te has rendido ante él, haciendo que las dudas nublen tu corazón y así evitar que sigas luchando…eres un egoísta y un cobarde ¿es que a caso no estas enamorado de Sango?

-¡claro que si…! ¿Por qué crees que tengo miedo? ¿Es que a caso piensas que es fácil para mí pensar que si no derrotamos a Naraku a tiempo podría morir y nunca más podría ver el rostro de Sango? ¡No sabes la desesperación que me causa!

-entonces si es así ¿Por qué te dejas abatir de esa manera? ¿Por qué sencillamente no se lo dices?

-n-no puedo… no puedo involucrarla más de lo que…

-baka…-susurró haciendo que la mirada violeta se posara nuevamente n ella con algo de confusión-… la involucraste en tu vida desde el mismo instante que le pediste que fuera la madre de tus… ¿Cuántos dijiste…? ¡Ah! Veinte hijos…-el houshi se sonrojo-…Miroku…-la chica suspiró y se sentó nuevamente a su lado-…no pierdas las esperanzas, aún hay tiempo… no todo está dicho…

-pero…

-no sigas dudando…-gruñó nuevamente la miko algo irritada-… ¡no más dudas!

"_**Si salgo corriendo, tú me agarras por el cuello,  
y si no te escucho, ¡Grita!  
Te tiendo la mano, tú agarra todo el brazo,  
y si quieres más pues, ¡Grita!"**_

El monje la observó por varios instantes. Las palabras de aquella joven lo hicieron recapacitar…era cierto, se había dejado llevar tanto por la soledad y el miedo, que incluso había empezado a alejar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sonrió levemente cuando la imagen de aquella castaña se hizo presente en su memoria.

Aquel gesto hizo que la miko sonriera complacida, sabía que había conseguido su cometido. Suspiró cansada y se estiró perezosamente para luego centrar su mirada en el houshi.

-¿sabes…?-preguntó cuando vio que el monje la miraba-…al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha te está afectando…

El ojivioleta parpadeó unos instantes y luego centró su mirada en la de la joven miko. Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante aquel comentario por varios instantes.

Después de haberse calmado, pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Kagome bostezó y se levantó ante la atenta mirada del houshi.

-será mejor ir a estudiar…-gruñó desviando la mirada hacia el campamento y una mueca de fastidio surcó sus labios

-creo que mejor deberías ir a dormir…-aconsejó el monje viendo las notables ojeras que la joven miko poseía desde ya un tiempo

-no puedo…-volvió a bostezar-…también tengo responsabilidades aparte de recolectar los fragmentos…

Volteó lentamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento, pero la voz del houshi la detuvo.

-Kagome…

-¿Um? ¿Qué sucede?...-preguntó con inocencia

-gracias…

La joven miko sonrió ampliamente-…no tienes nada que agradecer… eres mi amigo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras…para lo que necesites…y si no te escucho…solo…Grita…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Retomó sus pasos y se alejó de él a paso lento. Miroku la observó por breves instantes y luego sus ojos se posaron en el hermoso amanecer que se estaba presentando en el horizonte.

Aquellas palabras y aquel espectaculo le dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba… había podido sacar de su pecho el miedo que sentía…había podido gritar su dolor…

Se incorporó con lentitud y siguió la misma dirección que la joven miko. Al llegar sonrió ampliamente al ver que la azabache, yacía profundamente dormida sobre aquel inmenso libro.

Con lentitud se acercó a ella y quitó aquel incomodo objeto para que pudiese al menos descansar unos instantes. Acarició de manera fraterna sus largos cabellos y volvió a susurrar.

-gracias…Señorita Kagome…


	5. Yo quisiera ser

_**Yo quisiera ser**_

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar aquellas imágenes de su memoria, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen tratando de huir de aquel lugar. Se sentía estúpida, impotente, profundamente idiota y sobretodo dolida…

Estaba furiosa consigo misma ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidaba todo y trataba de reconstruir su vida? ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidaba de él?

Muchas veces se reía de su propio masoquismo, porque eso era…una completa masoquista. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que pasar para que pudiese entender que cada vez que aquella mujer aparecía, ocurriría lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que verlos con sus propios ojos para saber a que atenerse la próxima vez? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar para que por fin comprendiese que por más que lo desease él jamás dejaría de ir a verla?

Pudo sentir la tibieza de sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, aquello la hizo enfurecer… ¿Por qué demonios debía ser tan débil? ¿Cuándo dejaría de derramar lágrimas por ver lo mismo una y otra vez?

-cuando te olvide…-murmuró declinando con lentitud su loca carrera hasta detenerse en medio del oscuro y lúgubre bosque.

Estrelló su pie contra el suelo, tratando de así disipar un tanto su rabia y malestar. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…sin éxito alguno. Sus manos se empuñaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pudo sentir como sus uñas se enterraban sobre sus finas palmas y apretó su mandíbula tratando de contener los incesantes sollozos que osaban escaparse de sus labios.

La brisa sopló fuertemente, meciendo sus largos cabellos azabaches, rozando sus húmedas mejillas…mantuvo la cabeza gacha provocando que cada lágrima que escapaba de sus cristalinos ojos se estrellase contra el suelo. Sollozó con dolor y tragó con dificultad por culpa del nudo que se había depositado en su garganta mientras restregaba con una de sus mangas sus ojos tratando inútilmente de secarlos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parada, pero creyó que lo suficiente como para preocupar a sus amigos, que de seguro ya se habían percatado de la ausencia de dos de sus integrantes. Ella estaba clara… sabía que ÉL aún estaba con ELLA y que volvería al amanecer… como últimamente lo hacia.

Suspiró largamente y se encaminó hasta el campamento, aunque no estaba segura del camino…pero aquello le era insignificante. Quizás le daría el tiempo suficiente como para reunir fuerzas y poder encarar a aquel que tanto daño le ha provocado… o al menos fingir una sonrisa o mostrar indiferencia.

Se dejó llevar por sus pies, sin prestar mayor atención al camino. Sin saber cuando, llegó hasta las orillas de un extenso río… parpadeó tratando de asimilar su posición pero sin dejar de caminar. Caminó por su orilla con la vista pegada al suelo, tratando de ahuyentar cualquier pensamiento que le recordase a aquel hanyou que tanto la hacía sufrir con su maldita indecisión… un día ella…y al otro Kikyo.

Levantó levemente su mirada y se encontró de lleno con un viejo sauce cuyas largas y caídas ramas, jugueteaban con las cristalinas aguas, creando leves ondas y diminutas olas.

Estaba cansada, no supo muy bien cuanto había corrido y luego caminado… solo sabía que sus piernas le dolían y amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier instante. Se acercó al rasposo tronco y apoyó su espalda en el, dejándose caer con lentitud, hasta quedar sentaba sobre la fina hierva que lo rodeaba. Llevó una de sus manos sobre su sudada frente y exhaló largamente. Observó el paisaje tratando de distraerse, tratando de pensar alguna forma en que pudiese superar aquel amor que era un imposible… ¿pero cual? ¿Es que a caso estaba condenada a sufrir siempre por él? ¿A no ser feliz? ¿A no encontrar a un hombre que la amase SOLO a ELLA? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo de una maldita vez y pretender que jamás ocupó un lugar en su corazón? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto…?

Nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, pero ella no hizo nada por detenerlas. Con lentitud comenzó a hacerse ovillo y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, tratando de así alejarse de aquel entorno, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos…tratando de mantener su mente en blanco y lejos de él…

Pasos se escucharon cerca de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. ¿A caso sería él? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia al volver al campamento y la estaba buscando? Se reprochó mentalmente…eso era imposible…no él estaba con Kikyo… y estaría con ella hasta el amanecer…eso era seguro. Los pasos cesaron y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. No tenía miedo, quizás podía ser algún youkai…aquello era lo que menos le importaba…o simplemente podría ser algunos de sus amigos… aún así, no levantó su mirada…no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Kagome…-llamó una voz ronca junto a ella sobresaltándola levemente… de todos, él era al que menos esperaba-…Kagome…pequeña…-volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba más a ella y se acuclillaba para quedar a su altura-…¿estas bien?

La azabache levantó con lentitud su rostro, para toparse de lleno con unos ojos azules, que la miraban llenos de preocupación y… ¿tal vez amor?

Lo miró por varios instantes, sin poder articular palabra alguna… todavía aquel nudo no abandonaba su garganta, por lo que incluso le era más difícil tragar…

-K-Kouga…-respondió en un leve murmullo…su voz era entrecortada por culpa de los sollozos que se mantenían ahogados, agrandando más aún el nudo

El joven lobo la siguió observando y con lentitud llevó una de sus grandes y ásperas manos, hasta la suave y húmeda mejillas de la miko, aprovechando a la vez, secar las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse…aunque aquello era una tarea difícil, ya que al momento de secar una, otra tomaba su lugar y se desbordaba deslizándose hasta chocar con su mano.

Kagome sollozó levemente, y bajó su mirada para tratar de contener la tristeza. No podía dejar que aquel chico la viera así…no por culpa de quien era su rival…

Inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar calmando así un poco las leves convulsiones que su cuerpo tenía al momento de sollozar. Luego trató de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible para así tratar de aminorar la notable preocupación del ojiazul que la observaba con atención.

-estoy bien Kouga…no te preocupes…-su voz sonaba débil a pesar de sus intentos para que sonase normal

El joven lobo endureció su mirada haciéndola estremecer. Nunca había visto aquella mirada en él…llena de reproche… y algo de rabia…

-Kagome…-gruñó-… ¿Qué te hizo ese perro esta vez?

Ella desvió su mirada-…n-no Kouga t-te equivocas él…

-¡no mientas!-vociferó bruscamente provocando un leve sobresalto en la miko-… ¡se que es por culpa de ese chucho!

La azabache no contestó. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Solo empeoraría más las cosas. Kouga la miró expectante esperando su respuesta, la cual nunca llegó. Suspiró con fastidio y se sentó a su lado ante la atenta mirada de ella.

Un silencio incómodo se situó entre ambos, exasperando y ahogando más a la chica. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer par que aquel ojiazul no culpara a aquel hanyou? Porque hasta cierto grado…no era totalmente su culpa…realmente era ella la culpable de todo…era ella quien no podía olvidarle, era ella quien aún no se convencía que su amor no era correspondido…era ella quien inútilmente trataba de enterrar aquellos sentimientos sin éxito alguno…

Miró de reojo al joven lobo, quien seguía sin despegar su vista del río…se notaba molesto, irritado y exasperado… sabía que era su culpa…

Abrió su boca tratando de decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

-Kagome…-habló finalmente el ojiazul, captando su atención de lleno-…sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…puedes confiar en mi…-sentenció posando al fin su ahora dulce mirada en ella

"_**Soy tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos"**_

La joven miko lo miró descolocada. A pesar de que sabía la razón de sus sufrimiento, el le estaba ofreciendo su… ¿amistad?

No supo porque pero nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas….por lo cual llevó ambas manos sobre su rostro ocultándolo.

Sintió como el brazo de aquel lobo se deslizaba sobre sus hombros, para luego atraerla hacia él.

"_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo sólo te acaricio…"**_

Se tensó inmediatamente… no era la primera vez que Kouga hacia algo así, pero aún sentía algo de incomodidad. Aunque aquello duró poco, ya que la angustia y el dolor que sentía eran mucho más fuertes. Se apoyó sobre su hombro, escondiendo levemente su rostro sin dejar ni un instante de llorar.

¡Como detestaba aquello! ¡Como odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable cada vez que veía a Inuyasha con aquella sacerdotisa!

Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo incluso como sus garras se enterraban en su palma…pero poco le importaba. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel idiota pudiese causarle aquel sufrimiento a ella…a ella que daría su vida por él…? ¿A ella que no dudaría un solo instante por sacrificar su propia felicidad, por la de él?

¡Era un completo y verdadero idiota! ¡¿Es que de verdad no se daba cuenta la mujer que tenía al lado?! ¿No se daba cuenta lo hermosa, lo bondadosa, lo cálida, lo sincera que era? Realmente aquel chucho estaba ciego…ciego por un amor pasado, que no le hacía ver lo que Kamy le había otorgado…

Nuevamente sintió convulsionar aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo, provocando que aquella ira se apaciguara solo un poco…con lentitud, comenzó a acariciar los suaves cabellos de la miko, provocando que aquel aroma a flores de cerezos se intensificara, aturdiéndolo levemente.

La acunó un poco más y comenzó a susurrar leves palabras de consuelo…detestaba verla así…tan frágil, tan vulnerable…tan herida…

"_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo"**_

-n-no lo entiendo…-hipó la azabache-…sé que el la ama…pero entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me confunde así? ¿Por qué a veces pareciera que se olvida de ella por completo y solo piensa en mí? ¿Por qué cada vez que te me acercas se pone celoso? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel…? ¿Es que a caso no se da cuenta cuanto me lastima? ¿Es que a caso no es capaz de darse cuenta que me da esperanzas…?-gimoteó, olvidándose un tanto de quien estaba a su lado.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Se sentía fatal… su corazón estaba trizado y sentía que en cualquier instante se terminarían rompiendo en mil pedacitos y quedarían clavados en su pecho…sabía que si eso ocurriera, tardaría una eternidad en juntar aquellos trocitos y pegarlos en su lugar.

Kouga apretó su mandíbula a la vez que con su mano libre rasgaba el suelo con ayuda de sus garras. Ahora sentía que odiaba a aquel idiota con más fuerza, lo repudiaba por hacer sufrir de aquella forma a aquella joven miko que yacía llorando sobre su hombro.

Realmente deseaba matarlo…matarlo para que así ella pudiese olvidarse de él y así poder rehacer su vida…pero sabía que si aquello llegase a ocurrir, ella jamás nunca se lo perdonaría… y lo odiaría…y aquello, sería como matarlo en vida.

La amaba…sí, la amaba demasiado, por ello contenía los deseos de matar a ese chucho idiota, por eso contenía sus deseos de llevársela lejos de aquellos que eran sus amigos… por eso dejaba que permaneciera al lado de aquel imbécil que no sabía valorarla…

Un fuerte sollozo captó su atención. Inmediatamente dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, para seguir consolando a aquella que deseaba fuese su mujer…aunque sabía que ella le pertenecía a ese diota hanyou.

Acarició con dulzura su cabeza y besó su frente, tratando de consolarla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…lo mínimo para demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella…a pesar de que le doliese en el alma, saber que ella no…

"_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido**_

_**¡Lo que no sabes es que…!"**_

Se aferró al pecho del ojiazul, llorando con más ahínco. Le dolía el pecho de una manera espantosa…el nudo que yacía en su garganta crecía en vez de aminorarse y sus lágrimas se desbordaban como verdaderas cataratas, incesantes y amargas.

Sintió el suave tacto de aquel hombre sobre sus cabellos. Protección…un sentimiento de protección y seguridad inundó su ser y suspiró con cierto alivio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Kouga?-preguntó en un hilillo de voz-… ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sufrir de esta manera? ¿Cómo puedo…como puedo…?

El lobo se tensó al instante. ¿Qué contestar? Realmente el no era un experto cuando se trataba de alentar y aconsejar a alguien. Se movió incómodo sobre su puesto, y siguió acariciando a la joven, quien nuevamente comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.

No pudo decir nada… muchas ideas llegaban de golpe a su mente, pero no podía ordenarlas… suspiró derrotado, mientras dejaba escapar un…"tranquila pequeña…el tiempo te dará la solución"

Bien, al menos eso era una respuesta algo coherente y que al parecer había dejado satisfecha a la chica, aunque aún así no dejaba de llorar.

Su mirada se ensombreció de repente. Observó a la miko y bajó la mirada con tristeza…se sentía idiota, quizás lo era… no cualquiera soportaría consolar a la mujer que ama mientras esta llora por su rival… ¿o si?

A pesar de todo, tenía claro que ella no sabía exactamente sus verdaderos sentimientos… ella pensaba que él solo lo decía para molestar al idiota… pero en realidad…

"_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada"**_

Sonaba cruel, lo sabía pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? El deseaba que aquel llanto fuese para él…por él…que ella despertara pensando en él y se durmiese pensando en él… quería ser el dueño de su corazón, quería ser aquel que le otorgara esperanzas, ilusiones, felicidad, amor… quería que ella lo amase…deseaba con toda su alma que ella lo quisiese a el…y no al idiota de Inuyasha.

"_**Tú te me quedas viendo,**_

_**Y me preguntas,**_

_**Si algo me está pasando…"**_

Pasaron las horas y todo era igual, ella seguía llorando sin cesar y él seguía consolándola con leves palabras de aliento.

Su mirada azulina se entró en las lejanas montañas, notando el leve tono anaranjado que comenzaba a teñir el cielo. Pronto amanecería.

Su cuerpo se tensó de súbito al pensar que nuevamente debía llevarla junto a ese imbécil… se sentía impotente…idiota… ¿Por qué simplemente no se arriesgaba y se la llevaba consigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no la convencía de que ÉL era el indicado para cerrar sus heridas y curar su maltrecho corazón?

El llanto declinó lentamente, quedando solo sollozos que ella inútilmente trataba de atrapar.

Un silencio se hizo presente. No más sollozos ni gimoteos, solo el leve sonido del la corriente del río que se hallaba al frente.

Kagome levantó su rostro y centró su atención en el joven lobo. Podía ver su tristeza y ¿confusión?... eso la aturdió…era su culpa… era su culpa que estuviese así…

-Kouga… ¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta del ojiazul, aunque sabía que él no lo admitiría abiertamente.

"_**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**_

_**Si tú supieras que... me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no"**_

Se crispó al instante. Rápidamente su mirada se centró en los ojos chocolates, que lo observaban con preocupación.

¿Qué iba a decirle? "oh Kagome tranquila…es que solo estoy triste al darme cuenta que tu estas locamente enamorada de aquel perro y no de mi…pero tranquila lo sé sobrellevar…no es tu culpa"

No, no podía…NO _debía _DECIRLE eso… porque ella se sentiría culpable…aunque realmente ella no tenía la culpa de ser una persona hermosa, tanto exterior como interiormente.

Deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos, decirle que era capaz de morir por ella, que era capaz de luchar por ella, que era capaz de dar todo por ella… como deseaba decirle cuanto le amaba…

"_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**_

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre**_

_**Por eso..."**_

Pero no podía…le daba terror, escuchar de sus propios labios su rechazo…porque hasta un ciego podría ver el amor que ella expelía por aquel hanyou. Y además la inseguridad de que al decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos ella se alejase de él…se volviera distante, cortante…solo para no hacerlo sufrir…aunque eso era inútil…él estaba enamorado como un loco y por más que intentase olvidarla…no podía…¡no podía hacerlo!

Kagome siguió esperando su respuesta, aunque había pasado bastante tiempo…al darse cuenta, el joven lobo sonrió lo más sinceramente posible y negó levemente.

-no pequeña…no pasa nada, tranquila…

Ella no insistió, no porque no le importase…sino porque sabía que él no le diría la verdad…era muy orgulloso para hacerlo.

Los tenues rayos se filtraron por los pliegues de las montañas, llenando con su luz el río creando leves reflejos que deslumbraban sus ojos.

Kouga dio un suspiró y se levantó ante la atenta mirada de la joven. Sus ojos azules se centraron en el amanecer y luego en la mirada chocolate de la miko.

-vamos pequeña…te llevaré con tus amigos…-su voz sonó más ronca de lo usual, incluso desconcertándolo un poco

La azabache asintió levemente. Kouga le tendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, luego repentinamente la alzó en brazos, aturdiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.

-¿K-Kouga q-qué estas…?-balbuceó nerviosamente aforrándose al cuello del joven lobo

-tengo que correr pequeña…para que llegues antes de que tus amigos despierten…

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, se echó a correr. Ella suspiró y se apegó más a su pecho…era tan cálido…sintió sus parpados más pesados de lo usual y parpadeó tratando de mantenerse despierta… aunque era inútil… el llanto la había agotado de sobremanera, estaba cansada física y sentimentalmente… ahora lo que más necesitaba era descansar…dormir…y fue así que se dejó llevar por la calidez de aquel cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron para transportarla a la inconciencia del sueño…

Sintió su tibia y leve respiración golpeando su pecho. Bajó su mirada para verla profundamente dormida. Sonrió amargamente. Tanto llanto la había dejado realmente agotada…era comprensible que se durmiera casi al instante…

Comenzó a declinar su carrera al estar a solo un par de metros de aquel campamento. Suspiró. Aunque sabía que era lo que ella quería… tenía deseos de irse lejos con ella… aprovechando que yacía dormida… pero… ¿no sería eso abusar de su confianza? No, no podía hacerle algo así…ella lo odiaría…

"_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada" **_

Con paso lento se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban sus acompañantes. Estaban despiertos y se veían preocupados… aunque faltaba alguien…no estaba tan lejos… y se estaba acercando lentamente hasta donde estaban.

Gruñó y caminó hasta toparse con las curiosas miradas del monje y la exterminadora…

-Kouga… ¿Qué le ocurrió a la señorita…?-preguntó exaltado el houshi mientras caminaba hasta ellos seguido por la castaña

-¿se encuentra bien…?

-si…-contestó secamente el joven lobo-…solo está cansada…pasó la noche llorando…

Ambos jóvenes la miraron con preocupación y tristeza. Sabían que ella sufría, aunque no lo dijese… últimamente su mirada lucía más apagada y su sonrisa era más escasa y forzosa… y también sabían que se debía a aquel hanyou que le daba por desaparecer noches enteras para encontrarse con aquella miko muerta…

Kouga observó el lugar para hallar donde depositar el frágil cuerpo de la joven…Sango inmediatamente le indicó la bolsa de dormir que la chica utilizaba cada noche.

La recostó sobre el extraño saco y la exterminadora la arropó mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello…

-gracias Kouga por traerla con nosotros…-dijo el houshi

-también por cuidarla…-agregó la castaña mientras le otorgaba una agradecida sonrisa

-no hay nada que agradecer…ella es mi mujer…-contestó tratando de aparentar seguridad-… y por ende mi deber es cuidarla… no podía dejarla sola…menos en esas condiciones…

Rápidamente se levantó y caminó unos pasos, estaba a punto de irse cuando un leve susurro por parte de la miko captó su atención.

-muchas gracias…Kouga…

El ojiazul la observó y sonrió al verla aún dormida. Se acercó a ella levemente besó su frente con dulzura.

-de nada pequeña…-nuevamente se levantó y antes de irse miró a los dos jóvenes que lo observaban con atención-…díganle al idiota de Inuyasha que la próxima vez que lo vea… o que sepa que ha hecho sufrir a Kagome…lo moleré a golpes sin piedad alguna…-el houshi asintió con rapidez y el lobo sonrió con arrogancia-…entonces… hasta luego…

Un remolino se formó para luego perderse entre las espesuras del bosque ante la atenta mirada de la pareja.

A pesar de que no interactuasen mucho…ellos sabían que los sentimientos de aquel joven lobo eran sinceros… y a veces…deseaban que la chica que ahora yacía profundamente dormida pudiese algún día corresponderle…

Kouga se detuvo de súbito y miró tras él. Le dolía alejarse de ella y dejarla sola…pero sabía que era fuerte…había llorado casi todo lo que debía llorar…

Sonrió, no sabía que era lo que el futuro deparaba más adelante…pero confiaba que algún día… ella pudiese alcanzar su felicidad… ya sea con él…o con el chucho inmundo… no importaba…solo le importaba que ella fuese feliz…y si debía dejarla ir…lo haría…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Terminé otro songfic =P

Estoy emocionada ^^

La canción es de Reik… "yo quisiera ser"

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ ah y se me olvidaba, la canción del capi anterior se llama "grita" y es de Jarabe de palo…

Ahora si…

Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios 

Buenas noches!!

Ninfa__Oscura


	6. Renuncio a ti

_**Renuncio a ti**_

Abriendo los ojos con lentitud comenzó a incorporarse, mientras restregaba todo rastro de sueño que pudiesen tener. Observó el lugar con detenimiento, estaba sola, junto a una fogata. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

Siguió buscando tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que estuviesen cerca, y efectivamente debían estarlo, ya que el fiel Hiraikotsu de la exterminadora yacía apoyado a un árbol cercano y a su lado una pequeña youkai dormitando placidamente.

Parpadeó tratando de despejar un poco más su mente. Sentía un dolor punzante en su sien, debía ser por el llanto de la noche anterior… observó el cielo, tenía leves tonos anaranjados y negruscos, luego observó como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte… lo que significaba que estaba anocheciendo… suspiró, todo indicaba que había dormido el día entero, lo que significaba que el hanyou debía estar realmente furioso.

-_¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Desde que llegué no han hecho más que fastidiarme?!_

La azabache parpadeó confusa. Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, no había que ser inteligente para notarlo. Lentamente se levantó.

-¡_esto es tu culpa Inuyasha…-_gruñó una voz femenina-…_y tú lo sabes!_

-_¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Es mi culpa que Kagome se la haya pasado todo el día durmiendo?!_

La aludida pegó un brinco. Efectivamente Él estaba furioso. Comenzó a caminar siguiendo las voces, no estaban muy lejos, ya que podía escuchar claramente lo que decían. Se detuvo de manera abrupta para luego refugiarse detrás de un gran árbol que envolvía un pequeño claro, en el cual estaban sus 4 compañeros discutiendo…al parecer por culpa de ella. Tragó con cierta dificultad. Sabía que el hanyou tenía buen olfato y que podría descubrirla, pero su lado curioso pudo más. Se acurrucó lo que más pudo tras aquel árbol y se quedó escuchando como la conversación o más bien discusión seguía su curso…

-tu lo sabes perfectamente Inuyasha…-gruñó nuevamente la castaña mientras le entregaba una fría mirada-… ¡Kagome llegó en esas condiciones porque te vio con Kikyo! ¡Ella está sufriendo!

El ojidorado tragó con dificultad. Lo sabía, era su culpa… sabía que ella los había visto, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para poder seguirla y tratar de explicarle… ¿pero que? ¿Qué debía explicarle? ¿Qué a pesar de sus intentos no podía desligarse de aquel sentimiento hacía aquella mujer?

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-habló ahora otra voz masculina que ella identificó como la de el houshi-… ¿hablarás con la señorita Kagome?

-¿Para que?-preguntó el aludido de manera seca e indiferente-…solo conseguiré empeorar la situación…además yo no tengo nada que explicar…

Un fuerte dolor se situó en su pecho ahogándola y provocando que su respiración se volviese dificultosa. Sintió como un gran nudo se situaba en su garganta. Tragó tratando de disolverlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue acentuar más la presión que este ejercía en ella.

-¡perro estúpido!-gritó colérico el kitsune-… ¡¿es que a caso no piensas en los sentimientos de Kagome?!

-¡Cállate tu no sabes nada! ¡Además esto a ti no te concierne enano!-gruñó de igual forma el hanyou

-¡claro que si! ¡Kagome es mi amiga y la quiero…es por eso que me duele verla sufrir por culpa de un perro estúpido como tú!

Un tenso silencio se situó entre los 4. La azabache podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. Con lentitud posó su mano sobre este y lo apretó, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

-Inuyasha… lo mejor es que decidas de una maldita vez…-la voz del ojivioleta rompió aquel silencio

El peliplateado lo observó con asombro. Desde que recordaba aquel monje jamás le había hablado de aquella manera tan fría y severa. Tragó con dificultad y desvió la mirada tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, cosa que le resultaba realmente difícil, teniendo 3 pares de ojos fijos en él.

-no hay nada que decidir Miroku…-dijo al fin el hanyou-…yo ya tomé mi decisión… la cual…-apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo sus garras enterrarse en sus palmas-…fue proteger a Kikyo…yo…

Calló abruptamente. Un olor salino captó de lleno su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo y centró su mirada al frente. Un crujido fue lo único que se escuchó, dándole a entender que ELLA había escuchado. ¿Cómo es que no había podido sentir su aroma? ¿Cómo no había podido advertir su presencia…?

Los demás intercambiaron preocupadas miradas. La exterminadora hizo una extraña mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, pero el brazo del houshi se lo impidió. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada ¿es que a caso iba a dejar que volviera a llorar? ¿Y sola? Iba a protestar pero al ver los ojos de aquel monje se calmó…lo entendió, ellos no tenían nada que hacer allí…solo había alguien que podía aclarar las cosas y ese era el hanyou.

El kitsune lo miró expectante, al igual que la castaña y el houshi. El ojidorado ni siquiera lo notó, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos… ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿Qué podía decirle…? ¿Cómo podría explicarle…?

-Inuyasha…-llamó la castaña con suavidad-…tienes que hablar con ella…

Lo sabía, eso era un orden más que una petición o incluso un consejo. Asintió con levedad y caminó hasta el campamento, dejando atrás a unos preocupados amigos, quienes decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar…

Con rapidez metió las cosas en su gran bolso. Debía irse de allí lo antes posible…sintió un leve maullido a su lado haciendola detener de manera abrupta. Sonrió levemente a pesar de que las lágrimas aún no querían detenerse, y acarició el suave pelaje de la pequeña youkai.

Le dolía dejar todo así, de manera tan infantil y vulgar…pero no podía hacer más. Se sonó con brusquedad y comenzó nuevamente su labor. Una vez terminado, secó las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y tragó nuevamente el nudo que aún no deseaba irse de su garganta.

Sabía que todo aquel dolor y amargura era su culpa…por ser tan tonta, tan ilusa, tan infantil… no podía reclamar nada, bueno no es que no pudiese… ¡es que no debía! Ella no tenía nada con el hanyou… ¿Por qué entonces él debía darle explicaciones? ¡Era absurdo! ¡Estúpido y sin sentido!

Observó a su alrededor una última vez verificando que tuviese todo en orden. Debía irse así, sin más…sin despedirse, porque solo acrecentaría el dolor que yacía en su pecho.

Kirara volvió a maullar captando su atención. Ella la tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó en su pecho, brindándole un cálido abrazo lleno de sentimientos, que no iban dirigidas solamente a ella… se imaginaba que aquello era una despedida para todos.

La soltó suavemente y colocó el bolso sobre su hombro. Iba a emprender su camino cuando una voz tras ella la detuvo.

-¿te irás así sin más…?-titubeó sin apartar su mirada de la azabache, quien asintió-… ¿no te despedirás de los demás…?

-no…-fue su seca y escueta respuesta. Caminó un par de pasos pero nuevamente la detuvo la voz del peliplateado.

-Kagome…-la llamó con suavidad y avanzó hasta ella

La azabache se tensó de súbito. Había querido evitar todo aquello… ¡si solo hubiese sido más rápida! En estos momentos se estaría dirigiendo a su casa…a SU época…de la cual jamás debió salir… aquel mundo no le pertenecía, ella era como una mancha negra en un papel inmaculadamente blanco… ella debía irse y para siempre.

-debemos hablar…-sentenció sin apartar la mirada de su espalda

-¿ha-hablar…?-balbuceó con un hilo de voz a pesar de sus intentos por sonar serena y segura-…creo que nosotros no…

-¡Kagome con un demonio mírame!-gruñó a la vez que la sujetaba por los hombros para encararla, haciendo caer estrepitosamente el pesado bolso-… ¡ambos sabemos que tenemos que hablar! ¡No podemos extender más esta situación…!

-¡¿CON UN DEMONIO DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR?! ¡¿DE LO TONTA QUE SOY POR ESTAR TAN ENAMORADA DE TI?!-gritó fuera de si soltándose del agarre del hanyou con brusquedad

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos. La brisa sopló levemente meciendo sus cabellos y desviando las tibias lágrimas que empapaban el rostro de la joven miko. La joven se sonó y lo observó de manera vacía y distante, helándole la sangre por completo... se veía tan indefensa y cansada…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para tratar de darse valor. Sí, quizás era verdad…necesitaban hablar…hablar y aclarar la situación… aunque, ya no había nada que aclarar, ella ya había tomada una decisión al igual que él… ella iba a abandonar… ella iba a renunciar al juego…ella iba a renunciar a su amor por él…

"_**Que le digo yo a la vida  
si me encuentra tan cansada  
Que le digo a la injusticia  
si nació en mi querer"**_

Se tensó al instante al ver los ojos de ella posándose en él. Aquellos ojos a pesar de estar tan opacos por la tristeza, pareciera que deseaban transmitirle un sin fin de cosas… pero el jamás había sido diestro en aquello de los sentimientos, pero sí pudo comprender que la que ahora iba a hablar era ella… y que lo mejor que podía hacer, era escucharla como muchas veces ella lo escuchó a él…

-¿tu no sabes como me siento verdad…?-aquella pregunta fue mas bien un susurro al aire, que él apenas pudo captar a pesar de su alto sentido auditivo. Negó levemente haciendo que ella sonriera de manera amarga-…si era de suponer… y no te culpo, no estas en la obligación de comprender…-calló por unos instantes, esperando a que él dijese algo, cosa que nunca ocurrió, por lo cual era mejor continuar-…me siento…cansada…cansada de seguir jugando a la niñita enamorada…

-Kagome yo…-balbuceos era lo único que salían de su boca, por lo que prefirió callar y no volver a interrumpir

-realmente todo es tan injusto…-hipó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ahora débil fogata, ya que no había nadie que la avivase-… m enamoré de quien, de cierta manera no debía…-el trató de replicar pero ella fue más rápida-…somos de épocas diferentes, eso ya es un gran obstáculo…uno que nunca me digné a ver…-rió con ironía-… aunque eso no es realmente lo absurdo de todo ¿sabes?… me enamoré aún sabiendo que tú amabas a alguien más… aunque siempre me cegó la ilusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez pudieses verme de manera diferente…¿ridículo no?

-Kagome no…-ella nuevamente lo interrumpió

-sí es verdaderamente tonto… fui muy ciega en realidad cuando todo me golpeaba en la cara asegurándome que tu jamás te fijarías en mi y me corresponderías…

"_**Si yo misma me traiciono  
Si el amarte es prohibición  
Si me muero por besarte  
¿que voy a hacer?"**_

¿Qué caso tenía seguir diciéndole como se sentía? Solo conseguiría hacerlo sentir culpable cuando en realidad no debería…el jamás la retuvo, jamás le dijo que se quedara, nunca la obligó a hacerlo…había sido ella quien había escogido permanecer a su lado, sabiendo lo que eso conllevaba.

Se había traicionado ella misma, había decidido volverle a ver jamás, pero…su corazón… ¡su maldito corazón le dictó hacer otra cosa! ¡La hizo atarse a ese sentimiento con mayor ahínco… sin hacerle el menor caso a la razón, la cual un sin fin de veces le advirtió que terminaría herido…!

Pero el insistía, insistía en aferrarse a la ilusión de que algún día todo cambiaría y ella sería la elegida… se aferraba a las ilusiones de aquellos besos imaginarios que sabía a la perfección jamás llegarían… ¿pero que podía hacer? Su corazón era terco, a pesar de siempre tener las pruebas ante sus ojos el se negaba a la realidad y engañaba a su sentido común para que se aferrase a aquello.

-ya no sé que hacer…-susurró con voz cortada y débil-…desde que…Kikyo volvió a tu vida, supe que debía prohibirme cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la amistad… debía prohibirme amarte… pero…-sollozó con amargura y cerró los ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar nuevamente

-K-Kagome…

"_**¿Como admito este fracaso?  
¿Como encuentro la razón?  
Ya me alejo de tu lado  
me he fumado la ilusión**_

_**Me desgarra desde adentro  
pero he de renunciar…"**_

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Era un verdadero cretino… ¡un idiota! Sabiendo que ella salía lastimada…sabiendo que aquella decisión podía dañarla aún más de lo que ya estaba… él había sido egoísta, ya que en ningún momento pensó que aquello sería tan difícil y doloroso para la joven miko. Tragó tratando de humedecer su garganta, que yacía seca. La miró solo para encontrarse que ella se mantenía ajena a todo, observando de manera vacía y distante los restos de la fogata dejando una leve penumbra que solo los astros podían iluminar…

Lo sabía a la perfección, ella había perdido en el instante en que Kikyo revivió, solo que no deseaba admitirlo… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía admitir aquel fracaso de perder a quien más amaba en el mundo…?

Ya no podía, debía irse, alejarse de él para así evitarle una culpa que no le correspondía… ya que era ella la culpable de haberse enamorado sabiendo las reglas del juego…

Centró su chocolate mirada, ahora cristalina, en el rostro del hanyou, quien no apartaba su vista del suelo. Estaba avergonzado…lo sabía, lo conocía más bien.

Lo observó tratando de grabar cada detalle de su rostro… podía sentir que su alma y su corazón se estaban desgarrando…podía sentir que estaba muriendo en vida…pero…era lo mejor… ella tenía que renunciar a él…tenía que renunciar a Inuyasha…

"_**Porque no es posible  
renuncio a ti  
Porque no eres libre  
renuncio a ti  
Porque en este sueño  
esta marcado que no seas mi dueño…"**_

No deseaba ser egoísta pero…no, no podía dejar que ella se marchara así sin más… que lo dejara solo y a la deriva. Además ella debía cumplir con su obligación…y eso era completar la Shikon no Tama. Cerró los puños con fuerza y la encaró.

-por favor Kagome…no te vayas…no…tu no…tu debes…-balbuceos, balbuceos y más balbuceos…¡¿Por qué simplemente no le decía "Kagome quédate"? ¿Ó "Kagome te necesitamos…" o mejor dicho…"te necesito…"?

-no…-susurró sin apartar su mirada de aquellos orbes dorados-…no puedo…ya no puedo más… yo… me retiro…

-¡¿Por qué demonios hablas como si fueses a salir de una guerra o de una competencia…?!

Su mirada se endureció. Aquel hanyou no entendía nada… ella sabía que a pesar de todo tenía una misión… pero… no podía, no podía continuar así… si se mantenía a su lado su corazón terminaría hecho añicos y quizás… no, no deseaba pensar más…no quería ver el desenlace de aquella historia… no deseaba ver como él se marchaba junto con aquella sacerdotisa y la dejaba sola y la abandonaba a su suerte…no… ¡no! ¡NO! ¡No era justo!

-tu no lo entiendes…yo no puedo seguir aquí…

-¡si, si puedes y debes…!-gruñó colérico, odiaba la obstinación de aquella chica-… ¡tú tienes un deber aquí! ¡No te puedes ir y abandonar todo por una cosa como esta!

-¡INUYASHA ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!-gritó totalmente enajenada sobresaltándolo-… eres un idiota…-repitió en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada-… no puedo seguir aquí…y es por ti…-hipó-…no solo estoy renunciando a esta misión…si no que también…estoy renunciando a ti…

Aquellas palabras fueron como puñales hirvientes en su corazón. Ella estaba haciéndose a un lado… solo porque pensaba que él…

-¿Por qué…?-fue lo más coherente que pudo decir

-porque tu corazón le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Kikyo…-aquello fue como una cachetada para él-…porque a pesar de que…parecieras que intentas olvidarla sigues ligado a aquel sentimiento…-aquello fue como si la misma Tessaiga se incrustara en su pecho-…porque esta claro que jamás podré ocupar un espacio en tu corazón…

"_**Ante un mar de llanto  
renuncio a ti  
Y es que te quiero tanto  
que he de marchar  
Y ante esta derrota  
renuncio a ti  
Aunque me vuelva loca  
renuncio a ti"**_

Lo último la derrumbó completamente. Las lágrimas que valientemente había podido contener se desbordaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. Lo amaba con toda el alma y por ello deseaba su felicidad…y si esta estaba junto a Kikyo, bien lo aceptaría…con dolor, con pesar…pero lo afrontaría y tendría el consuelo de que al menos…él era feliz…aunque eso significara desquiciarse por completo.

"_**Me preparo ante este infierno  
Me pregunto el ¿por que?  
Si el amarte es pecado  
mi corazón no ha de saber  
que en tu ausencia encarcelado  
deberá permanecer  
Si me muero por tenerte  
¿que voy a hacer?"**_

El silencio se mantuvo presente por varios minutos. El frío comenzaba a provocarle leves escalofríos, por lo que rogaba que pasaran inadvertidos. Suspiró derrotada. Sabía lo que se aproximaba de ahora en adelante. Sabía que su vida se volvería en un verdadero infierno, lleno de soledad y dolor… pero aún no entendía el porque…

Muchas veces su madre le había dicho que el amor era el sentimiento más maravilloso que pudiese existir… que te hacía sentir en las nubes con tan solo una mirada, una caricia, un beso, un abrazo de aquella persona… si bien, tenía que admitir que era verdad… pero, jamás le había dicho lo doloroso que era, que aquella persona no te corresponda…que aquella persona amara a alguien más… que aquella persona no te viese ni siquiera como una amiga…si no…como un rastreador.

Se sonó. Debía terminar con todo ahora y para siempre… aunque u corazón en aquellos instantes estuviera explotando haciéndose pedazos ante la sola idea de que jamás nunca volvería a verlo…

Nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa arrogante, nunca más volvería a ver aquellos dorados orbes que tantos suspiros le habían sacado, nunca volverá a escucharlo gritar, decir su nombre, reír…jamás volvería a estar con él…

Con lentitud acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se rozaban levemente. Ella mantuvo su vista fija en el pecho del hanyou.

Quería abrazarlo y despedirse, luego le entregaría los fragmentos… y… si no terminaba muy desastrada… se despediría de sus amigos…

Inhaló llenando sus pulmones de aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba. Le gustaba su cercanía…deseaba abrazarla y decirle o más bien suplicarle que se quedara… ¡pero no podía…! Ella estaba sufriendo por su indecisión… porque eso era… ¡una maldita indecisión!

Había prometido permanecer al lado de aquella sacerdotisa pero… aquella joven azabache… había llenado su vacío corazón, con sus sonrisas, con sus miradas, con sus palabras…había llorado por él, había sacrificado su vida por él, había luchado por él…

Sabía que la amaba…sí lo sabía a la perfección…sabía que Kikyo era el pasado con un doloroso desenlace… pero… aún guardaba algunos sentimientos hacia ella que no podía ignorar… eso era lo que lo confundía… ¡aquellos sentimientos que a veces le hacían dudar de aquel amor que sabía existía por aquella joven que yacía frente a él…!

Ella sollozó levemente. Era hora de despedirse…fijó su cristalina mirada en su rostro, perdiéndose en los ahora opacos dorados del hanyou… ¿a caso también sufría por su partida? No, eso era imposible…él no podía estar triste por perder a un rastreador…

Siguió observando cada rasgo de aquel joven de cabellos plateados hasta toparse con sus labios…labios que jamás tuvo la fortuna de probar a diferencia de Kikyo… aunque solo por una vez…solo un instante…deseaba…

"_**Y con un beso en los labios  
y tu aroma en mi piel  
me despido de este sueño  
que no pudo suceder  
Me desgarra desde adentro  
pero he de renunciar"**_

No supo en que momento había perdido la noción de sus actos, solo sabía que en esos instantes lo estaba besando…tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por él, con aquel tímido y torpe contacto.

Quedó estupefacto al sentir el cálido rocé de sus labios. Vaciló por varios instantes… deseaba corresponderle pero… ¿a caso no sería eso peor…? ¿No la dañaría más de lo que ya estaba? Pero en verdad deseaba hacerlo…deseaba corresponder aquel cálido beso con el que muchas veces había soñado… iba a corresponderle pero ella comenzó a separarse con lentitud.

Se sentía estúpida y desilusionada, aunque estaba conciente de que aquello iba a ocurrir. Apoyó su frente en el cálido pecho del hanyou y suspiró con tristeza.

Sintió como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban estrechándola más sobre pecho…ahogó un sollozo…aquella era un despedida definitiva.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho. El solo pensar que aquel sería el último abrazo que recibiría de él… le desgarraba el alma.

Se separó con lentitud y lo miró con tristeza. Aquel era un adiós definitivo…nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Sacó de sus bolsillos el diminuto frasco donde estaba el último fragmento de la Shikon, tomó la mano del hanyou y lo depositó en su palma.

-ahora esto te pertenece…-sentenció mientras empuñaba la mano del ojidorado-…prométeme que…vencerás a Naraku y…vengarás la muerte de Kikyo…

-te…lo prometo…-susurró el peliplateado sin apartar su mirada de ella

Kagome sonrió de manera sincera, pero aún triste. Debía irse ahora o sino se arrepentiría.

-despídeme de los demás por favor…

-¿no vas…?

-no puedo… será…muy difícil...sobretodo despedirme de Shippo…-al pensar en el pequeño sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Le dolía separarse de aquel pequeño kitsune que se había convertido en su pequeño hijo-…por favor diles que me perdonen… sobretodo él…-lo vio asentir levemente-…entonces…

-¿te irás sola…? ¿No quieres que…?-ella negó-…entonces vete en Kirara…-la aludida que se mantenía allí expectante maulló con tristeza para luego transformarse en una imponente pantera. Ante aquello no podía negarse.

Se separó con rapidez mientras tomaba el bolso que yacía hace bastante tiempo en el suelo. Caminó un par de pasos y luego lo miró por última vez…entregándole una triste sonrisa…

-Adiós…Inuyasha…-dijo en un susurro para luego montarse en el lomo de la youkai

Kirara se levó con rapidez impidiendo que el hanyou pudiese articular palabra alguna. Solo cuando vio que ella se alejaba con rapidez pudo susurrar una tardía despedida…

-adiós…Kagome…

/////////////////////////////////

T.T ¡snif! Se fue! Kagome se fue…

Bueno aquí no termina mi fic…jamás dejaría que algo así pasara entre ellos dos ¬¬ no, no, no señor!! XD

Espero que les haya gustado… pero ya verán lo que ocurrirá después :D lo tengo todo fríamente calculado :P

Bueno la canción se llama Renuncio a ti y es de María Bestar

Sin más que decir los dejo…!

Dejen comentarios please! ^^ Y gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer :) se despide atte.

Ninfa__Oscura


	7. Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

**Inuyasha POV**

Nuevamente mis pensamientos me traicionan. Otra vez me hayo pensando en ella… recordando sus ojos, sus sonrisas, su risa, su voz…

A pesar de mis intentos no puedo olvidarla, a pesar de que trato de convencerme que es lo mejor…mi corazón no parece querer aceptarlo…aceptar que ella ya no volverá a formar parte de mi vida… que no volveré a sentir su aroma, que no volveré a ver sus ojos llenos de amor y dulzura… que no volveré a escuchar su voz diciendo mi nombre… que no volveré a sentir el calor de sus abrazos…

Trato de apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. En estos momentos lo último que necesito es distraerme con cosas como esas… debo aprender a enfrentar esto, a sobrellevar su ausencia… es lo mejor…

-Inuyasha…-escucho a Miroku llamarme

-¿Qué quieres…?

-te decía que ya esta lista la cena…

-no tengo hambre…-contesté secamente mientras me acomodaba mejor en la rama del árbol donde me encontraba descansando

Vi como negaba levemente para luego ingresar a la cabaña de Kaede. No es que deseara estar aquí…pero después de un enfrentamiento con Naraku, mis compañeros -sobretodo Sango- salieron heridos…por lo que decidimos que mejor reponíamos fuerzas en la villa.

No pude oponerme, no quería demostrar que la partida de ella me había dolido y perturbado…aunque se que todos se dan cuenta de lo contrario.

Aún recuerdo aquel día…cuando les dije que ella se había marchado para siempre. Pensé que se enojarían –no solo conmigo por no detenerla, sino que con ella por no despedirse- pero comprendieron mejor que yo la situación…incluso Shippo, quien era el que más dolido podría sentirse…

Centré la mirada en el grisáceo cielo de aquella tarde. Inspiré captando de lleno el olor a humedad del entorno, dándome a entender que pronto llovería.

-Inuyasha…-gruñí y miré al pequeño kitsune que me observaba con cierta preocupación y tristeza

-¿y ahora que?

-pronto lloverá…es mejor que entres a la cabaña si no quieres enfermarte…-me contestó con cierta hostilidad por el tono que utilicé anteriormente

Bajé de un salto quedando justo frente a él y lo golpeé. Escuché como comenzaba a reclamar para luego echarse a correr a la cabaña. Suspiré con desgano, lo último que quería era que me molestaran con estupideces.

Me eché a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Quería alejarme de todo y de todos…quería alejarme de aquel lugar que lo único que hacía era torturarme con recuerdos…

Mi mente estuvo vagando, recordando cada momento, cada instante que pasé junto a ella… me reproché una y mil veces. Cuando por fin conseguía pensar en algo más, nuevamente empezaba a pensar en ella…

Me resulta difícil comprender como se ligó tanto a mis pensamientos…y a mi corazón…

No supe exactamente como pero llegué hasta el poso devora-huesos. Fruncí el ceño y me acerque a él para luego asomarme y ver su interior. Como siempre yacía oscuro y tétrico.

Instintivamente olisquee su interior, tratando de hallar algún mínimo rastro de aquel aroma que tanto me gustaba…pero no tuve éxito.

Estuve tentado a cruzarlo… quería saber como estaba, quería saber que estaba haciendo…quería verla… ¡realmente _necesitaba_ verla!

Quizás fue mi sentido común el que me retuvo… ¿Qué pasaría si ella me descubría allí? ¿Qué pasaría si la viera? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla hacer su vida y marcharme…o le pediría que volviese conmigo? No, no podía hacer algo así…no podía…no después de tanto tiempo…no después de 4 meses.

Tragué con dificultad mientras me alejaba con rapidez de aquel lugar. Estuve vagando por los alrededores, evitando a toda costa la tentación de ir a verla… no podía…no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer incesantemente sobre mí, pero eso no me importó en lo absoluto. Ya me había acostumbrado…desde que ella no estaba, la lluvia se volvió mi compañera.

Nuevamente comencé a vagar por mis recuerdos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que cada rincón de aquel maldito lugar me recordase a ella?!¡¿Cómo era posible que todo… absolutamente todo tuviese algo de ella?!

Gruñí y comencé a correr apartando todo pensamiento de mi mente. Necesitaba olvidarme de ella a toda costa… necesitaba sacarla de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón…

Me detuve abruptamente y centré mi vista al ahora negrusco cielo. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, mis ojos y mis mejillas… deseé y rogué que me ayudasen a borrar todo sentimiento que me mantiene ligado a ella…

Mi vista volvió al frente y me turbé al ver al Go-shinboku. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? Me acerqué hasta quedar protegido por su follaje. Posé una de mis garras hasta la marca que yacía justo al medio…aquella marca hecha por mí, por el tiempo que estuve sellado…

¿Quién diría que aquel árbol me otorgaría desdicha y felicidad? Desdicha por los recuerdos del pasado… de aquel antiguo amor que me selló por 50 años… felicidad…porque fue donde conocí a aquella que ahora habita por completo en mi corazón…donde conocí a Kagome…

**Inuyasha POV off**

-Kagome…-susurró mientras una fuerte punzada cruzaba por su pecho

Su nombre le dolía, le dolía porque le hacía recordar que por su estupidez…por su indecisión perdió lo más valioso que tenía. Perdió a quien fue la única que lo aceptó tal cual era, perdió a quien que solo con su sonrisa era capaz de hacerlo olvidar su dolor y malestar, quien a pesar de todo sus insultos y menosprecios seguía siempre a su lado… perdió a Kagome…a SU Kagome…

Golpeó el tronco de aquel árbol milenario con fuerza, raspando sus nudillos. Una, dos, tres veces con más fuerza, tratando así de sacar aquella rabia que sentía hacia si… el ardor no tardó en llegar, pero le era soportable, aquello no era nada comparado con el dolor de su pecho.

-soy un idiota…-murmuro al vacío mientras se dejaba caer sobre las raíces-…un verdadero y madito estúpido…

El sonido de la lluvia era toda su compañía… nunca se imaginó que aquel sentimiento de soledad volvería a albergarse en su corazón. Ella le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, lo que era estar con alguien… lo hizo olvidar por completo aquel vacío que esta causaba, lo hizo olvidar aquel sentimiento de desconfianza hacia los demás… pero lo más importante, le había enseñado a amar otra vez…

Se levantó derrotado. Sabía que si seguía en aquel lugar, se torturaría pensando en ella, recordándola…eso era algo que no podría soportar más. Iba a emprender su camino cuando sintió que algo caía de su manga.

Lo vio rodar hasta chocar con una de las gigantescas raíces del Go-shinboku. Con cautela lo recogió y lo observó con detenimiento, recordando el instante que ella le había entregado aquel diminuto fragmento…

-Kagome…-susurró sin apartar la mirada de aquel diminuto fragmento

"_**Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel**_

_**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa**_

_**Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer.**_

_**Soñando con volverte a ver"**_

Podía recordar con exactitud aquellos furtivos abrazos que le brindaba para mostrarle su apoyo o si bien su preocupación… podía recordar como su respiración chocaba tras su nuca cada vez que la cargaba en su espalda… pero lo que más grabado estaba en su memoria eran sus maravillosas sonrisas. Aquellas que le hacían olvidar sus preocupaciones y problemas, que le alegraban el día, aquellas que eran únicamente para él…

Sabía que la amaba y parecía que aquel sentimiento había crecido aún más con su partida. Haciéndolo anhelar y soñar que algún día ella volvería para estar a su lado…

"_**Cada día que pasa **_

_**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe"**_

Pero sabía a la perfección que aquello no ocurría...ya que el tenía la única _"llave" _que podía permitirle el ingreso a aquella época…el tenía fragmento de Shikon que le permitía viajar a aquella era, sin él…aunque quisiese ella no podía volver…

Aunque el deseara ir a entregarle aquel fragmento para que volviese a su lado, también estaba el temor y la incertidumbre de que ella no fuese aceptarlo… después de todo sabía el daño que le había provocado y dudaba mucho que volviese a darle una segunda oportunidad.

Aquellos pensamientos eran los que le quitaban la fe día con día…haciendo que su ausencia lo matara y lo carcomiera sin piedad…

"_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir"**_

Era por eso que deseaba olvidarla. Sacarla de su corazón, para así demostrarle que no necesitaba de ella, de su compañía para poder seguir adelante…

En esos instantes deseaba que aquella indecisión se albergara de lleno en su corazón… quizás así podía no solo estar pensando en ella, sin que en Kikyo… y así podría convencerse de que el había escogido la decisión correcta, que había escogido el camino adecuado… y ese era seguir a Kikyo y pagar su deuda para con ella…

"_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós"**_

¿Pero como podía hacerle entender a su corazón? ¿Cómo podía enterrar aquellos recuerdos de ella…? ¿Cómo podía olvidar el dulce sabor de aquel beso que no se atrevió a corresponder…? ¿Cómo podía hacer para dejar de extrañarla…de extrañar su aroma, su sonrisa, su presencia…? ¿Simplemente cómo podía resignarse a aquel adiós que ella con tanto dolor le había dado…?

"_**Mas cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo"**_

A veces sentía que comenzaba a olvidarla…solo por el hecho que su mente se ocupaba de otras cosas…pero al llegar la noche, descubría que aquel sentimiento que ella albergó en él, seguía aferrado con fuerza a su corazón…

"_**Se que soy culpable de mi suerte**_

_**Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer"**_

Tenía claro que aquello era simplemente su culpa. Por su indecisión, por su estupidez…y también sabía que si iba a buscarla y le decía como se sentía, ella no le creería y tendría razón de no hacerlo… jamás se había esforzado por hacerle ver que en su corazón solo se encontraba ella…

"_**Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,**_

_**Amor cuanto lo siento**_

_**Si no te vuelvo a ver**_

_**No sobreviviré"**_

Le dolía recordar todas aquellas lágrimas que le vio derramar por su causa. Se sentía un verdadera bastardo… le dolía y se arrepentía como jamás en su vida se había arrepentido antes…

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabía que ella no quería volver a saber ya mas nada de él, necesitaba verla…

Necesitaba escucharla, sentir su aroma, ver sus ojos, ver su sonrisa…necesitaba ver si estaba bien… sentía que si no la volvía a ver no iba a poder sobrevivir…

"_**Cada día que pasa**_

_**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe"**_

No podía más con aquella agonía… sentía que cada día que pasaba moría en vida…sentía que sin ella no podía respirar…

Se había convertido en todo su mundo sin si quiera darse cuenta… fue la única que se atrevió a derrumbar aquella muralla llena de indiferencia y rencor… fue la única que a pesar de todo se mantuvo siempre a su lado, incluso cuando se transformaba en youkai…

"_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**_

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**_

_**No echarte de menos al llegar la noche**_

_**Y sin reproche**_

_**Resignarme a tu adiós.**_

_**Pero es que aun te amo…"**_

Deseaba con toda el alma poder olvidarse de ella… poner su mente en blanco y centrarse en aquella promesa que ahora lo hacía sufrir. Darles a entender a todos que podía sobrevivir sin aquella joven de ojos chocolate… deseaba poder arrancarla sin piedad de su corazón, de su mente…olvidar aquellos abrazos y aquel único beso que ella le otorgó con tanto amor…

Solo deseaba poder resignarse a no verla jamás…resignarse que ella no volvería a estar a su lado… resignarse a su partida... resignarse a su adiós…

¡Pero no podía hacerlo! ¡Le costaba…le dolía tan solo intentarlo!

Porque la amaba…la amaba demasiado como para poder olvidarse así como así de ella… la amaba demasiado para resignarse que ya todo había acabado…que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma… jamás volvería a escucharla aquel maldito conjuro que ahora -por extraño que parezca- extrañaba…

-Kagome…-susurró al vacío-…te necesito…

Aquellas palabras se las llevó el viento. A pesar de su dolor, a pesar de su agonía… no iría por ella… no podía hacerlo…no era justo…

Lo mejor era que pudiese rehacer su vida, ser alguien normal como siempre deseó… conseguir sus propósitos y anhelos… retomar todo aquello que dejó por seguirle, por acompañarle…

El había tomado una determinación y debía cumplirla… había dado su palabra y no a cualquier persona, si no a alguien que significo mucho en su vida… tenía que cumplir y sabía que aquella joven también lo tenía presente… también sabía que si iba por ella y le pedía que regresara, lo único que haría sería darle falsas expectativas, falsas esperanzas…

-"ya la he dañado demasiado como para provocarle más sufrimiento…lo mejor… es que…"…te olvide Kagome…

Se levantó con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada del embarrado suelo. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se había situado en su garganta y emprendió camino hacia la aldea.

Había tomado una decisión… y pensaba cumplirla aunque eso significara que su corazón se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba…la olvidaría, la enterraría en lo más recóndito de su alma y de su corazón… olvidaría su amor por ella…olvidaría que alguna vez ella estuvo en su vida…olvidaría a Kagome o su nombre no volvería a ser Inuyasha…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

: O u.u soy mala lo sé…

Pero ya les dije que tengo todo fríamente calculado y que esto no se queda así…

Jiajiajia tengo agentes que se encargaran de eso =P

Bueno espero y les haya gustado…

La canción es de Luis Fonsi y se llama "quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" es un tanto largo el título ¬¬ jeje…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ de verdad que me animan para seguir escribiendo…

De ante mano les pido disculpas si no logro actualizar…pero el lunes comienzo con la U y se me hará un tanto difícil u.u

Pero les prometo que continuare este fic hasta el final…

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el time de leer y muchos saludos a Viccky-y que ha sido una de mis fieles lectoras ^^

Ahora sin nada más que decir, se despide atte.

Ninfa__Oscura


	8. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**_

La lluvia caía incesante sobre su cabeza, mojando con totalidad sus largos cabellos azabaches. No sabía exactamente desde que hora había estado vagando por las ahora desiertas calles de Tokio, solo sabía que aquel día era uno más de soledad y tristeza, uno más de dolor y angustia, uno más sin Inuyasha…

Alzó su mirada centrándola de lleno sobre las negruscas nubes que amenazaban con lanzar un rayo en cualquier segundo, provocando la huida de cualquier ave que estuviese en lo alto.

Suspiró mientras sentía como sus lágrimas se fusionaban con las frías gotas que caían sin piedad sobre su pálido rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló tratando de calmar su silencioso llanto. Bajó la mirada hasta el cemento mojado y emprendió nuevamente su camino.

Aquel día se cumplían 4 meses…4 meses desde su partida, 4 meses desde que decidió no volver a derramar otra lágrima por culpa de aquel hanyou, 4 meses que no veía su rostro, no veía sus ojos, no escuchaba su risa, no oía su voz…4 meses sin él…

Negó con brusquedad mientras trataba de disipar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. No quería volver a pensar en eso…no quería volver a pensar que quizás, solo quizás su decisión había sido la equivocada…

Pero no, ella no se había equivocado… había elegido seguir con su vida, había elegido no seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, había elegido no ser el plato de segunda mesa, había elegido reconstruir su vida…había elegido olvidarle…

-elegí una vida sin ti…-susurró al viento sin despegar su vista del suelo-…elegí olvidarte y sacarte de mi corazón…

Sollozó con levedad. No deseaba caer nuevamente al mar de los dolores, no quería volver a derramar otra lágrima más por su causa…pero era difícil…era muy difícil…le costaba no hacerlo, le era difícil tratar de olvidarle, siendo que aún lo maba con locura. Estaba cegada, cegada por la ilusión por la esperanza de que quizás, un día el volvería por ella, aquello era lo que le impedía vivir, aquello era lo que le impedía tratar de dejar su recuerdo a un lado…era aquello por lo cual le costaba tanto olvidarle…

**Kagome POV **

Comencé a subir lentamente las amplias escaleras del templo, sin dejar de pensar un sol instante en él… me era difícil dejar de hacerlo. Me era doloroso… siento como si este amor estuviese aferrado con garras en su maltrecho corazón, estrujándolo sin piedad al momento que su nombre surca por mi mente…

¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo si quiera tratar de dejar de pensar en él…si es como si su imagen estuviese grabada en cada rincón de mi memoria, en cada rincón de mi hogar, en cada rincón de mi vida…?

¿Vida…? ¿A esto le puedo llamar vida…? Sentir que mi alma se desmorona con cada segundo que transcurre sin si quiera poder verle, sin siquiera poder escuchar su voz… no esto no es vida.

Cada día que pasa maldigo mi suerte y me cuestiono el porque… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar de esta forma? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerle…? O más bien ¿Por qué debo amarlo tanto…?

Porque a pesar de todos mis intentos sigo amándolo incluso más que antes… cosa que me resulta verdaderamente absurda… ¿a caso no es la distancia la que deteriora el amor o si bien los sentimientos? Entonces… ¿Por qué en mí es diferente…? ¿Es que a caso a la vida le gusta torturarme? Si es así… ¿Por qué? No puedo comprenderlo… ¿es que a caso no ve como cada día que pasa mi alma y mi corazón van muriendo ante su ausencia…? ¿A caso le gusta ver mi sufrimiento…? ¿A caso desde un principio quiso que esto ocurriera solamente para reírse de mí…?

Río con ironía… ¡es que no puedo ser más egocéntrica! Yo no soy el centro de la tierra, por lo cual esto no tiene razón ni sentido…pero…quizás es la única respuesta que hayo al momento de cuestionarme el porque tuve que conocerlo…

Al fin logro llegar hasta la cima de la escalinata. Exhalo con cansancio y comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi hogar.

Me detengo a mitad del camino y centro mi mirada en el Go-shinboku, aquel árbol donde él había quedado sellado, aquel árbol donde lo conocí…

A pesar de la lluvia y del frío, caminé hasta estar frente de aquel milenario árbol. Gracias él pude entender mis sentimientos…gracias a él pude saber lo que mi corazón sentía por Inuyasha…pero gracias a él, mi dolor tiene un mayor significado…

Quizás si no hubiese comprendido mis sentimientos, esto no se me haría tan difícil, quizás si aún fuese ignorante de mi amor, esto sanaría con rapidez…

-quizás si no supiese que te amo…no me costaría tanto olvidarte Inuyasha…

"_**Entre el cielo y suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar"**_

Cada día que pasa me siento enloquecer ante los recuerdos. Siento que mi corazón y mi cabeza estallaran con tan solo recordar tu rostro, tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa…tu calor…

Mi alma se marchita, mi corazón se triza aún más con solo pensar en ti… a pesar de que estoy cansada de hacerlo, a pesar de que sé que el daño es profundo…no puedo evitar pensar en ti….

"_**Y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo que  
solo da una faz"**_

Veo como la vida pasa frente a mí, la gente pasa por mi lado mostrando indiferencia ante mi dolor…. Me siento insignificante si no estoy a tu lado, me siento desfallecer al no poder escuchar tu voz, o simplemente ver tus ojos…

A pesar de que trato de sobrellevar esto, siento que ya no siento fuerzas para seguir…

Siento que mi vida la dejé junto a ti… porque esto que llevo es solo sufrimiento, dolor y soledad…esto que llevo no se puede catalogar vida…

"_**La cara vista es un anuncio de Signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte"**_

Día con día mi mascara se va deteriorando. Aquella que procura mostrar felicidad e indiferencia ante su dolor, aquella que muestra una sonrisa forzada pero convincente ha comenzado a deteriorarse, delatando mi verdadero rostro.

Aquel que luce deteriorado ante el llanto, aquel que sus ojos no brillan porque no pueden verte, aquel que ya no posee una sonrisa propia ni sincera al no escuchar alguna de tus infantiles quejas ni reproches...ese es mi verdadero rostro…que es producto de esta decisión…que solo me ha hecho llorar y sufrir más de lo que me había imaginado…

Soy un desastre, lo sé… trato de aparentar fortaleza al igual que ella…al igual que Kikyo… trató de aparentar frialdad…pero como siempre fallo de manera inminente… lo que me hace entender mejor que por más que lo intente, jamás podré ser como ella… y es por ello, que jamás podré tener tu corazón…

Y es por ello que me cuesta y me duele tanto olvidarte…

-si solo supieras como me cuesta olvidarte Inuyasha… "_**me cuesta tanto"**_…-susurré más para mí, mientras a lo lejos se escucha un trueno y mis lágrimas comenzaban a bañar con su tibieza mis heladas mejillas

"_**Olvidar quince mil encantos  
es mucha sensatez**_

_**Y no se si seré sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer cosas sin querer"**_

Tratar de olvidar todo lo que viví junto a ti, es algo demasiado sensato, pero imposible… es como si me arrancasen un pedazo de mi misma con solo imaginármelo… tu recuerdo está tan aferrado a mi, que por más que intento de huir, siempre me alcanza y me hace sentir más miserable de lo que ya me siento…

Sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero no quiero…No quiero sacarte de mi corazón, no quiero borrarte de mi memoria…me duele, me cuesta, me ahoga el solo intentarlo… no quiero…no deseo hacerlo… ¡no quiero olvidarte Inuyasha!

"_**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá  
segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto"**_

A pesar de que _yo_ tomé la decisión de irme, de alejarme de ti, de olvidarte… y a pesar de que me cansé repitiéndome una y mil veces que no deseaba volver a estar a tu lado…me es difícil, me es doloroso olvidarte…no puedo hacerlo porque…

-_** me cuesta tanto olvidarte… me cuesta tanto…**_-hipé mientras caía de rodillas ante el Go-shinboku y mis lágrimas corrían con más ahínco por mis mejillas

A pesar de todo, sigo amándote…y es por eso que _me cuesta tanto olvidarte…_pero también sé, que no vendrás por mí, y es por ello que debo volver a partir…

Y es por eso que a pesar de que me duela y a pesar de que me sienta morir… lo haré… aunque e cueste años enteros enterrarte y arrancarte de mi corazón y de mi alma… te olvidaré…tu memoria ya no volverá a atormentar...

Me levanté con lentitud y fijé mi mirada en aquel árbol con decisión…

-a pesar de que me cueste…te olvidaré Inuyasha…

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa. Mis lagrimas aun no cesan, pero no importa…esta vez me propuse algo que tendré que cumplir… voy a vivir, sin él… retomaré mi camino sin él…

Este es mi camino y no me detendré ante nada. Atrás quedaré el dolor y el sufrimiento, ahora debo volver a vivir…

**Kagome POV of**

Llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar. Volteó a ver el cielo, que aún seguía con su incesante llanto. Sonrió con amargura…aquel cielo reflejaba su dolor, pero aquello pronto acabaría… ya había decidido… lo olvidaría y esta vez definitivamente…

-Adiós para siempre… mi amado Inuyasha…

Sentenció sin titubeos para luego sonreía con melancolía y tristeza. Era un camino duro y arduo…lleno de espinas y caídas…pero todo valdría la pena cuando aquel dolor ya no ocupase su pecho… nada sería en vano…

Aquel día Kagome Higurashi volvería a nacer…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno…aquí otro capi…un poco más cortito u.u

Por falta de time =/

Pero no importa mi carrera lo vale :D

Me enamore a mil%!! Y estoy feliz porque siento que voy en el camino indicado…

Bueno…muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les agrade el capi de hoy ^^

La canción se llama "me cuesta tanto olvidarte" y es de Mecano…

Espero y les haya gustado…

Dejen comentarios :D:D

Byebye!!


	9. Que hay detras

_**Que hay detrás**_

Rodó incomoda mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada que se hallaba a su lado. Nuevamente el sueño se ausentaba y los recuerdos la atormentaban. ¿Pero es que a caso no podía cumplir con su promesa? ¿No había dicho que iba a olvidarle por completo…?

Apretó la funda de su almohada con fuerza para luego lanzarla con rabia al otro extremo del oscuro cuarto. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada por los incesantes sollozos que osaban con salir de sus labios, aquellos que ella intentaba contener estoicamente.

Desde aquel día había jurado no volver a derramar otra lágrima por el… se había prometido ser fuerte para poder afrontar aquel tormento que ya hace 6 meses estaba viviendo…

¡Seis meses sin verlo! ¡Seis meses sin poder ver a Inuyasha! Aquello le estaba desesperando.

Admitía su estupidez. Porque en realidad era estúpido pensar que podría olvidar a aquel joven hanyou…el cual seguramente estaba junto a la mujer que realmente amaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la tibieza de las lágrimas que escaparon inesperadamente de sus ojos chocolate, aquellos que ya no poseían brillo alguno, aquellos que solo eran el reflojo de su tormento y de su desesperación.

Lanzó las sabanas con brusquedad y se dirigió a su ventana. Vio como las ramas del Go-Shinboku se mecían con suavidad por la brisa veraniega.

No sabía que hacer… aquello ya se le estaba haciendo difícil de sobrellevar… sentía que enloquecería con solo pasar un día más sin verle…

Suspiró sonoramente y recargó su frente en el frío vidrio. Estaba cansada de pensar en él y en recordarle… ¿pero que podía hacer si su corazón no se resignaba ante la realidad? A veces aquella terquedad le asqueaba, no podía entender el porque se aferraba ante una ilusión patética… porque era patético creer que el dejaría a la perfecta Kikyo, por ella… por una estudiante de secundaria sin gracia ni belleza alguna…

Se dejó caer con lentitud y luego abrazó sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar con rabia y amargura. Odiaba aquel masoquismo suyo, odiaba aquel sentimiento que catalogan amor, odiaba pensar que él podría estar con aquella sacerdotisa…odiaba sentirse así… odiaba pensar en Inuyasha… pero era algo que no podía evitar de hacer…a pesar de que lo odiara…porque lo amaba y por ello…

-siempre estoy pensando en ti…-hipó entrecortadamente para luego enguadar sus lágrimas

"_**Pensando en ti..."**_

Se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió al gran espejo que se hallaba junto a su escritorio. Observó su reflejo y empuñó sus manos con ira. Aquella imagen no era ella… aquella joven de ojos opacos y muertos, con el pelo desgreñado, las ojeras y piel excesivamente blanca y mucho más delgada… no podía ser ella…

-en esto me he convertido por ti…-murmuró llena de ira. Entrecerró sus ojos aún con sus manos en puño y se aproximó a aquel inmenso cristal-…maldito idiota….

"_**Puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mi de depresión  
puedo ver el perfil  
del fantasma que hay en mi interior"**_

La imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos era algo que se le hacía imposible de creer. ¿Cuándo permitió que el dolor la consumiese de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue que había llegado a aquello?

Si no había sido hace mucho en que aquel reflejo mostraba otra cosa. A una joven vivaz, llena de vida y expectativas pero más que nada…llena de amor y esperanzas juveniles, de que aquel sería algún día correspondido.

Rió con amargura y desvió su vista. El solo hecho de recordar aquella ingenuidad se le hacía bastante gracioso. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que aquel joven de ojos dorados podía fijarse en alguien como ella…?

Se dejó caer con brusquedad sobre sus rodillas centrando su mirada a la clara alfombra de su cuarto. Se sentía cansada de pensar…. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Alzó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos opacos que la miraban llenos de compasión…

Era divertido…se tenía compasión…ella misma se tenía compasión…

-todo es por tu culpa idiota….-hipó amargamente si apartar la vista de aquella joven que la observaba con tristeza

"_**Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti"**_

Observó su bolso escolar y gateó hasta el. Hurgó en su interior hasta que encontró una pequeña cajetilla. Lo admitía, era patético…caer en un maldito vicio como lo era el cigarrillo era realmente humillante…pero tenía que admitir que le relajaba bastante…

Era extraño, porque podía sentir como la nicotina recorría su cuerpo, dándole así aquella tranquilidad que ella hace tanto tiempo no sentía.

En realidad no recordaba muy bien como ni cuando había comenzado, solo sabía que aquello se había vuelto fundamental para poder mantenerse despierta durante el día…

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió lentamente para no emitir ruido alguno. Encendió con rapidez el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y se dedico a observar como el viento mecía las ramas del milenario árbol.

La imagen del peliplateado vino a su mente de manera fugaz, aunque esta vez ella no intento apartarla. Inspiró una bocanada de aquel maloliente cigarrillo y dejó escapar el humo con lentitud…

Sabía que era inútil tan solo intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él… lo sabía por aquello que llamaban conocimiento de causa. Sus ojos se centraron únicamente en el gigantesco árbol, aquel que le pertenecía a él…. Al dueño de su corazón.

-Inuyasha…-murmuro al viento

Aquel idiota era dueño de su alma y de su corazón… a pesar de sus intentos por olvidarle… aunque, en realidad… tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Muchas veces se había visto divirtiéndose y olvidándose por completo de él… y aquello le aterraba… porque de cierta manera sentía que no debía hacerlo. Sentía que si le olvidaba, era como si la matasen en vida…pero más que nada, era como si lo estuviese traicionando… Sentía miedo de olvidarle, porque de cierta manera, temía no encontrar nada detrás de su recuerdo…

"_**Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás..."**_

Apagó el cigarro sin mucho entusiasmo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro entre las sabanas amuñadas.

Refunfuñó unas maldiciones y rodó en la cama para quedar de espaldas. Observó el techo sin mayor interés y suspiró largamente.

Muchas veces se había cuestionado el que pasaría si lograba olvidarle… ¿Qué quedaría de su vida si aquellos recuerdos de él fuesen borrados de su mente? ¿Qué quedaría de ella? Era absurdo pensar eso…pero, ¿es que a caso su vida no había dado un vuelco al conocerle? Su existencia comenzó a depender exclusivamente de lo que él hacía o no hacía.

"_**Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote  
puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared"**_

Nuevamente sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a él. ¿Es que a caso no se cansaba de pensar en una persona que ni siquiera pensaba en ella?

Pero como podía dejar de recordar sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su voz, sus abrazos, su calidez, su protección…como simplemente pensar que algún día podría olvidarle…

"_**Y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti"**_

A veces sentía que lo odiaba, detestaba el solo hecho de saber, de pensar que lo maba y que su recuerdo no se iría jamás.

Pero siempre que intentaba huir de aquel dolor, siempre que intentaba escapar de aquellos sentimientos, el miedo la invadía…el miedo de olvidarle y nunca más recordarlo le era sumamente aterrador.

Lo amaba demasiado…realmente ese era su problema…y su pecado… estar totalmente enamorada de aquel hanyou….

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a apagar la oscuridad de su cuarto. Suspiró largamente y se levantó con lentitud…

"_**Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima  
que hay detrás  
de la fragilidad  
que hay detrás  
del ultimo adiós  
que hay detrás  
cuando acaba el amor  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
que hay detrás  
(que habrá detrás de ti)"**_

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. No sabía cual era el caso de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería averiguar el que pasaría si olvidase a aquel joven de mirada ámbar.

No sabía que había detrás de aquellos recuerdos, quizás vacío, o quizás solo recuerdos memorables que la harían dichoso…no sabía…solo sabía que temía no encontrar nada que le recordase su rostro, su imagen…

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con rapidez. Aquel día no tenía clases, pero deseaba salir un rato antes de que su familia despertase. Necesitaba aire, despejar su mente por la falta de sueño…pero más que nada, necesitaba fuerzas para poder utilizar los residuos de careta para aparentar su sufrimiento…

Se calzó sus zapatillas y bajó con rapidez las escaleras del templo. Se estiró y comenzó su ahora tan rutinaria carrera por las calles hasta el parque.

Se sentía cansada, la falta de sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta. Comenzó a declinar la velocidad sin percatarse de su alrededor.

Todos los sonidos se volvieron ajenos y lejanos…abstractos y distorsionados. Podía sentir como la gente pasaba por su lado. Se sintió mareada y algo desorientada, por lo cual se detuvo de lleno.

Un sonido extraño le sacó de sus pensamientos. No supo interpretarlo, miró hacia aquella dirección donde creía provenía el ruido, recuperando la vista de manera repentina…

Aquello que veía estaba tan próximo a ella que sabía no podría esquivarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto del vehículo pero solo sintió como unos brazos la alzaban con rapidez y el viento comenzaba a golpear su rostro…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ufff..... terminé u.u

Este capi XD

Lamento la demora…falta de time…u.u

Bueno espero les haya gustado :D

La canción es de RBD y se llama "que hay detrás…"

Saludos para a todas las que comentan mi humilde historia  les agradezco de todo corazón ^^

Un beso enorme y nos vemos en otro capitulo…chau!

Ninfa___Oscura


End file.
